<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need a tall drink of water to put out these flames by FanFicReader01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610682">Need a tall drink of water to put out these flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01'>FanFicReader01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bad references, Dating, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Relationship Advice, Roommates, Sappy, Slice of Life, Students, barista carlos, flirty carlos, friends - Freeform, might be ooc because of it lol, nemesis as mascot, sappy romance, super sappy, umbrella isn't evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill is a beginner student at the police academy of Raccoon City. She is working hard and barely makes time for herself.<br/>Her friends help her relax. And together they visit the STARSbucks, a newly opened coffee shop with a questionable mascot at their front door.</p><p>At this place, she meets Carlos, a rookie barista. How will their relationship evolve?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A new day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is an all goody sappy, fanfic. I just wanted everyone to have a more chill and good time (ignore the usual college stress lol)<br/>In this AU Umbrella Co. actually made it by selling actual Umbrellas. Now they've started a side business, selling coffee in their STARSbucks shop (ik, that's a lame and easy way for references xD) They're okay guys with no underlying, dark intentions.</p><p>Jill, Claire, Carlos, Tyrell, Brad and Leon are in their early 20s (closer in age to each other than canon)<br/>Chris and Ada are in their mid 20s.<br/>They all go to the same college, most of them wanting to become police officers later in life.</p><p>Mikhail and Nicholai are in their 40s. And for the sake of the sappy au, Nicholai isn't as psychopathic as his game counterpart but he is still an asshole :D</p><p>Btw, i'm not entirely familiar with some characters but I'll try my best :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She has only been at the police academy for a month, and it’s already starting to be quite stressful. There are a lot of deadlines coming up and a few theoretical exams as well. So most of the time, Jill spends studying in her shared apartment and else she’s find on the campus. She works hard and wants to, though her friends sometimes have to tell her to take a day off.</p><p>Today, is no exception. She’s in the library, doing some research for her introduction class on <em>Criminal Justice</em>. With like an entire pile of different books and papers surrounding her, you can barely see her when walking in on the study room.</p><p> “You’re still working on the project?” Claire’s voice shakes her out of her focus.</p><p>“What-? Oh, yes. I wanted this case to be done with as soon as possible. Though it might take me a few hours extra,” Jill sighs as she looks at all the books around her.</p><p> “If you want, I can help you later with it. I don’t mind,” Claire suggests with a smile. Jill smiles back and thanks her but says she can do it alone.</p><p> “Come on, I’d like to help out. Let’s do that in the evening, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, you win. Thanks, Claire,” Jill smiles.</p><p>Claire nods. “It’s alright. But you might want to take a break now. Else you’ll overwork yourself.”</p><p>“I know, I know. So what are you up to?”</p><p> “Oh, we were going to visit the new coffee shop on the corner.”</p><p>“The one that opened a week and a half ago?” Jill guesses. She then adds: “Who you’re going with?”</p><p> “Yep, that one. I’m going with my boyfriend, Brad and my brother. It was actually Brad who told me to look for you and invite you as well,” Claire replies. “So you’re in for it?”</p><p>Jill looks at her books a final time before putting her notebook in her bag, clarifying her decision. Claire helps with putting some books back in the rack and keeping the ones Jill wants to take home with her. Once that’s done, they go outside the campus to meet up with their friends.</p><p> </p><p>Brad immediately waves at Jill when he sees her approach. “There’s our favourite cop!” he exclaims.</p><p> Jill rolls her eyes and grins: “Cop in the making. I’m still a student.”</p><p>“Alright, hop on in!” Brad opens the door for her. Leon and Chris are already sitting in the back of the car and greet her.</p><p> “What about you, Claire?” Jill wonders.</p><p>“I’m picking up my motorcycle. You go ahead. I’ll catch up to you all,” the red haired girl winks.</p><p> “Don’t go over the speed limit,” Chris jokes.</p><p>“I won’t. How awkward would it be if I got arrested by my own brother?”</p><p> “Exactly. Stay safe.”</p><p>The drive to the new coffee shop is spend with fun banter and everyone complaining about Irons being a dick and unfair principal. Brad manages to park the car nearby. He puts the parking ticket at the window before locking the car. Leon insists he pays for the parking but Brad brushes it off.</p><p> “You’ve treated us on pizza last week. This bit of money is on me.”</p><p>The group walks to the coffee shop at other side of the street. This place used to be a tattoo shop, owned by the Wong family before they moved out of the city. Then, for a few weeks the building was empty. Now, it looks quite impressive. It makes Jill realise how long she hasn’t been out in the city since she started police academy. She looks up to the building.  <em>S.T.A.R.S.bucks</em> it says in big, fat neon block letters on the front. Next to the neon sign, towers the big mascot of the new shop. It’s a huge, zombie looking creature, clad in black leather and weird tubes on its hulking body. It’s holding up a big cup of coffee.</p><p> Jill frowns. “That’s a questionable mascot to have.”</p><p>“Well, I think it kind of works,” Brad comments. “Though I’m certainly some kids would be scared away by it.”</p><p> “Yeah, but I doubt young kids would visit a coffee shop by themselves,” Chris mutters.</p><p>“Hey, guys, hold up!” Suddenly Chris’ sister is heard in the distance. She’s parked her motorcycle on the sidewalk and is now running toward them with her helmet in one arm.</p><p> “Took you long enough,” Chris jokes. It earns him the middle finger from Claire who walks passed them. The rest follows quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, the smell of coffee immediately fills their noses. That, and the smell of sweets. The interior design is dark, mainly black and brown. There’s a long bar counter with a few stools with leather coating lined up behind it. Besides the coffee shop’s own logo, there’s also the Umbrella logo on a few assets. Apparently this thing is co-owned by them. Next to the order bar is a large 3d model of the mascot. It must be  at least 2 meters tall. Jill slightly shivers when she stares at it for too long.</p><p>While the group is still trying to figure out where to sit, an employee approaches them. It’s a tall, young man although his scruffy facial hair makes him look older. He has dark skin and even darker hair, all curly and almost hanging in front of his face. He wears a black apron that has the name of the shop printed on the chest. The chest pocket has a badge of the logo on it and next to it, is his worker’s card: <em>Carlos O.</em></p><p> “Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to STARSbucks, where we only offer the best, most delicious coffee of the city! Feel free to sit wherever you see fit. To order, just hop over to that counter over there. If there are any problems, just call me. Hope you’ll enjoy it here!” the man exclaims with too much excitement. Then he leaves them be and the group of friends settle in a corner of the shop.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you been here already?” Jill asks the others.</p><p> “Yeah. On Saturday I’ve visited. Was nice and relaxing,” Chris nods.</p><p>Claire and Leon have had one date here. And even Brad has visited the place twice already. Now Jill regrets not having come out that much the last couple of days. She was just too busy studying and working. Sometimes she wonders how her friends even manage their time like that.</p><p> “Is anyone else going to order a snack?” Claire asks.</p><p>Leon gives her a fake offended look. “What, am I not enough?” Claire laughs and swings her arms around his neck before pressing a quick smooch on his cheek. “You’re always enough, Leon Scott Kennedy.”</p><p> “Hm, I think I’ll go for a bagel. I’m hungry,” Brad mutters as he observes the menu card.</p><p>Jill takes a quick look too. “I’ll go for a chocolate cupcake.”</p><p> “If everyone’s going to get some sweets, I’d like a waffle with whipped cream. They’re really good,” Chris adds.</p><p>“Great. I want to try the brownies then,” Claire says.</p><p> “I’ll take the orders,” Jill initiates after everyone has stated what drinks they want. She’s made a mental note of the list when she walks over to the counter. The employee from before is cleaning a few mugs and putting them back in place by the time she arrives. Carlos seems to be lost in thought so Jill clears her throat to get his attention.</p><p>He looks up and seems to be flustered. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t see you standing there. How silly of me, because how can I miss someone as stunning looking as you.”</p><p>Jill rolls her eyes at the remark. She isn’t really in the mood for small talk with the barista. “I’m just here to order something.”</p><p> “You’re with those other students, right?” he asks.</p><p>“Yeah. Can I give my order now?”</p><p> “Oh, yeah! Sure, sure. Go ahead.”</p><p>Jill lists up the entire order but at one point she stops. Carlos is giving her a look. His dark eyes have an intense gaze. It’s distracting. Once he realises he’s been ogling her, he quickly shakes his head and looks somewhere else. “Go on, continue,” he tells her with a nervous cough. Once everything is registered, he gives her a number. “Just make sure it’s visible on the table. I’ll bring your stuff over a few minutes.”</p><p> “Eh, thanks,” Jill mutters and quickly walks back to her place.</p><p> </p><p>She must look distracted, because Claire asks her if something happened.</p><p> “What? No, nothing. The barista was just acting a bit strange around me,” Jill brushes it off.</p><p>“Oh, interesting,” the other girl smirks.</p><p>Luckily, it’s Leon who changes the topic and asks his girlfriend if she has extra plans tonight. “Yeah, I was actually going to help Jill with some homework.”</p><p>Leon pouts: “Ah, I almost forgot my own work. Guess that’s going to be a block for tonight!”</p><p> “Is it for Irons?” Chris asks.</p><p>“Yup. He’s really drilling us hard.”</p><p>Chris then lets out a short chuckle. He’s been there before. Before they can continue their talk, Carlos arrives with a few of the orders.</p><p> “A latte for the red lady, and who ordered a cappuccino?” Chris sticks up his hand.</p><p>“Good, there you go. And here are the cupcake and the brownie,” Carlos puts the plates down. His eyes linger a bit longer on Jill when she takes the cupcake from him. Then he puts down the remaining drinks.</p><p> “The waffle and the bagel will be there in any minute!” he promises the guys and then goes on helping other customers.</p><p>Before Jill can enjoy her cupcake, Claire’s on the case: “Ooh, did you see that guy’s look?”</p><p> “No?”</p><p>“Come on, Jill. He was clearly checking you out!”</p><p> “Well, I’m not interested in such flirty types,” Jill huffs and takes a bite of her snack. It tastes really good. “Besides, he looks really macho too.”</p><p>Claire has to agree on that. But then she jumps to another conclusion: “Maybe that’s to hide his <em>softer</em> side.”</p><p>The comment makes Jill snort and she quickly glances over at Carlos who is talking with an older guy at the counter. Carlos, soft? That sounds ridiculous.</p><p> “Calm down, Claire. Let Jill be,” Chris chuckles. He knows his sister can get too invested in something.</p><p>The remaining food is brought to them by Carlos’ co-worker Tyrell. “I’m sorry for Carlos’ behaviour but he means well.”</p><p> “It’s okay! I like enthusiastic people,” Claire comments. Jill decides to remain silent about it.</p><p> </p><p>Once everyone has finished their drinks and coffee, they calculate the tip and how much they have to pay each. Together, they go to the cashier register. Again, it’s Carlos who serves them.</p><p> “Hope you all enjoyed our little place.”</p><p>“It’s.. oddly charming,” this time Jill decides to speak up.</p><p>Carlos grins as he puts the money in the register and counts the spare change on the computer. “I know right? Though Nemmy might not be the most child friendly mascot, this place is becoming a booming business. Just like Nicholai wanted.”</p><p> “Nemmy?” Jill asks before she can think.</p><p>“The mascot? Yeah, they actually call him Nemesis but the employees are allowed to call him Nemmy. His cute little nickname,” Carlos clarifies. “Okay, here’s the change. Thank you, everyone, and I hope to see you soon.” And with a wink, he adds: “<em>You</em>, especially, young lady.”</p><p> Jill ignores the flirtation but Claire is getting all giggly. Brad drops Jill off at her apartment. Leon and Claire go to Leon’s house and Chris has some business to finish at the university.</p><p> “I’ll see you tomorrow during social classes, alright?”</p><p>“Thanks, Brad. See you tomorrow!”</p><p> “And take care, Jill. Don’t make studying too late!”</p><p>She chuckles. “Can’t promise you that. But I’ll make sure you won’t sit next to a corpse tomorrow!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Claire comes back from her visit at Leon’s. She’s brought some Asian take-away food with her. “Let’s get to work, shall we!”</p><p>The two girls help each other out with some homework before calling it a day at 11PM. Exhausted they sit in front of the communal TV. Ada’s already watching some soap by the time the two students thud down next to her on the couch.</p><p> “You two have been studying till now?” she asks with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“That, and I tried to give Jill some dating advice,” Claire sniggers, hoping to incite some curiosity in the other woman. It works.</p><p> “That sounds fun.”</p><p>“Claire, you don’t-,” Jill tries to stop her friend but Claire already starts rambling on about the ‘cute’ but ‘hot’ barista at the STARSbucks.</p><p>Ada chuckles highly amused about her roommate having a potential partner. “Come on, Jill. Enjoy the attention. It’s a good distraction from college stress.”</p><p> “We have work to do!” Jill excuses herself. That earns her an annoyed sigh from Ada.</p><p>“But we are also allowed to have some <em>fun</em>. You, most of all people.” Claire agrees with that.</p><p>And although Jill knows that she should indeed enjoy some off time as well, she isn’t planning to spend it on some guy she just met at a coffee shop.</p><p> “Come on, Jill. This might be a real winner,” Claire insists.</p><p>“But I barely know him! And besides… he doesn’t seem to be my type anyway,” Jill slightly blushes as she can remembers Carlos’ dark eyes before her.</p><p> “Even more reasons to get to know each other better. You’ve got nothing to lose. Even if it doesn’t work out, you’ve had some fun time with a hottie,” Ada shrugs her shoulders and takes a sip of her beer.</p><p> “I stand with Ada. You should try it. We’ve got your back,” Claire nods.</p><p>Jill sighs as if defeated. “Okay, okay. Maybe I’ll go visit the cafe again. But not tomorrow. Maybe in the weekend.”</p><p> “Great! It’s going to be fun, I promise!” Claire exclaims. She seems to be more excited about this whole thing than Jill herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fine young lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get a quick look into Carlos' mind and what he felt and thought after his meeting with Jill</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The remaining hours at the café, Carlos is rather distracted. He messes up two orders and at one point he accidentally bumps into Tyrell, who then spills a cup onto the floor.</p><p> “Oh shit, man, I’m sorry!” Carlos immediately runs for some towels to clean up.</p><p>“It’s alright. Accidents sometime happen,” Tyrell soothes his colleague and helps him by collecting the shards of the broken cup.</p><p> “Nah, I should’ve watched out,” Carlos mutters. When they’re in the back kitchen, Tyrell dares to confront the other guy with a smug grin. “Are you really this distracted because some chick?”</p><p>“She’s not ‘just’ some chick, I swear,” Carlos counters, almost offended. It makes Tyrell chuckle.</p><p> “Okay, okay. Well, it’s almost closing time. After you’re done, you can think all evening about her,” he jokes. But Carlos knows that might not be too far from the truth. While the last customers are leaving, Tyrell and Carlos start cleaning the café. When Carlos is mopping the floor, his boss walks in.</p><p> “Mikhail, you’re back.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I had to run some extra errands in town. How have you two been holding up?”</p><p> “It’s going great, Mikhail. I think we’ve got some new customers too,” Carlos informs the older man</p><p>“Hope you didn’t go break stuff while I was away?” Mikhail chuckles and now Tyrell and Carlos give each other a nervous look. It doesn’t’ escape their boss’ eye so he waits for their honest report.</p><p> “I broke a cup, sir. I’m sorry,” Tyrell speaks up.</p><p>“That was <em>my</em> fault. I wasn’t paying attention and walked into him,” Carlos takes the honest blame. “It was some rookie mistake. And-, I messed up some orders. Got people the wrong coffee.”</p><p>Mikhail is walking over to the cash register to recount the money a final time. He shoots the younger man a playful look. “Distracted, eh?”</p><p> “I know it’s a bad excuse but she was a fine woman. There was no way I wouldn’t try to chat her up a little,” Carlos snorts. “I know she’s different.”</p><p> “From everyone you flirted with before?” Tyrell points out. “Do you even know her name?”</p><p>Now Mikhail speaks up again, his voice hints at some disappointment: “Carlos, you didn’t even think to ask fine young lady her name?”</p><p> “What? I wanted to… eventually, but she had friends to go to. I had to do my job! Next time, I’ll ask her for sure,” Carlos reassures his co-workers.</p><p> </p><p>Mikhail pours himself one last cup before closing the shop for the day. He asks if the others want some too but they kindly decline the offer.</p><p> “I have to go. Fitness awaits,” Tyrell tells the others goodbye.</p><p>“My man is going for a true look!” Carlos jokingly shouts after him before Tyrell closes the door.</p><p>“So tell me about this ‘special’ lady,” Mikhail says. Judging his posture, he isn’t going anywhere soon.</p><p>Oh, why not tell Mikhail anyway, Carlos thinks. After all, he sees him as a father figure. And you share personal stuff with your father, right? As long as he isn’t a prick or something. Luckily for Carlos, he knows he can truly trust the older guy.</p><p> “She got here around the afternoon. You’ve probably seen her leave. She was here with a bunch of friends.”</p><p> “I don’t really pay that much attention to clients, until they behave badly,” Mikhail replies with soft laughter.</p><p>Carlos then continues. “Anyway, she looked gorgeous. Brown hair, kempt to the side. Cute tank top. Lovely eyes. I think at one point I was staring at her for too long.”</p><p> “Did you scare her away, Carlos?”  Mikhail shakes his head and takes another drink from his coffee.</p><p>“No-, I… Okay maybe it looked a bit creepy.”</p><p> “That’s not how you’ll get the girl, comrade,” the older man sighs.</p><p>Now that they’re alone, Carlos dares to ask: “So what <em>should</em> I do, Mikhail? Do you have better flirt techniques or advice?”</p><p>Mikhail frowns and rubs his hand over his beard as if in deep thought. “Maybe not flirt like you always do. Maybe it worked on girls before, but now apparently it didn’t. Be more subtle.”</p><p> “What if she reads that wrong and thinks I just want to be friends?” Carlos stammers.</p><p>“Maybe you should start with that. Become friends, get to know her. Or show her other ways of affection. Just don’t go too fast. Don’t be pushy. I know my wife never appreciated that.”</p><p>Carlos nods and is mentally taking some notes. He should try another approach then.</p><p> “Anyway,” Mikhail says after finishing his coffee, “Try put the ball in <em>her</em> field. Ask her out and leave the decision to her. She can say ‘yes’. Or she can refuse. Just don’t push her, force her in your direction.”</p><p> The young man nods, though he must admit it would hurt if the girl would turn him down. But Mikhail is right. He doesn’t want to put the words into her mouth. Then he will never know if it was genuine or not. So the decision is for her to accept or refuse.</p><p> “Wait, how should I ask her out then?”</p><p>The older man puts the cup away and walks toward the door. “Hm.. Good question. I’ll sleep a night over it. Bu tomorrow you should keep your head here in the shop, not there.” He taps his head and the younger man chuckles.</p><p> “Wouldn’t want to disappoint Nicholai either,” Carlos mutters.</p><p>The two men walk outside and Mikhail locks the door behind them. “You won’t.”</p><p> “But if I make a mess out of it, he’ll give you a nasty look too. And that might be the least that could happen,” Carlos worriedly counters. It’s thanks to Mikhail that Carlos has this job now. Was it not for him he would still be on the streets and-</p><p>“Don’t worry, Carlos. I’m used to his bickering. I can deal with that. As for you, don’t you dare think I’d let him fire you. You’re a good guy. We can use more people like you in this world,” Mikhail reassures the younger man with a pat on the shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this fic, Nicholai and Mikhail are brothers. (I thought I read somewhere originally they were meant to be brothers but that changed later on or smth?)</p><p>Also, I just like the idea of Mikhail being some fatherly support for Carlos. Even in canon, i like to think so :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Uncertainty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More awkwardness ensues :')</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As promised to her friends, Jill revisits the STARSbucks in the weekend. She decides to go in the morning. She’s accompanied by Claire. Ada is still sleeping by the time the two girls leave the apartment. The sun is coming out early behind a few, cotton looking clouds. Claire manages to park her motorcycle one street away from the shop. Jill isn’t sure if it’s because of the drive or because of the reason they’re visiting again, that makes her slightly dizzy.</p><p> “Come on, Jill!” Claire exclaims as their distance has already grown.</p><p>“Okay!” the brunet quickly runs after her friend and closes the distance. Jill realises she is way more nervous than she should. Maybe she shouldn’t have brought Claire along. Well, it’s too late now.</p><p>When they enter the shop, it’s surprisingly filled already. Instead of Carlos, there’s another waiter greeting them. <em>Tyrell</em>, says the name tag.</p><p> “If you’re looking for Carlos, he’s in the back. Still unpacking some of the supplies brought in earlier,” Tyrell adds with a smirk. Jill tries not to show it on her face, but she is surprised. Does Tyrell know? She quickly walks passed him and she and Claire sit down next to the window that offers a view to the street.</p><p> “Aw, bummer,” it’s Claire who speaks up first.</p><p>Jill laughs nervously. “Well, I think it’s better this way. It’s still too early for this.”</p><p> “Hey, <em>you</em> wanted to come here at 8AM,” Claire reminds the other girl with a frown.</p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p>The girls are looking through the menu card and settle on just a quick drink. Jill already assumes that she should take their orders to the counter so she does. Claire gives her a thumbs up.</p><p>Carlos is already back, doing the checkout with a satisfied customer. He waves at Jill when he spots her. Not wanting to act rude, Jill smiles back at him. After the woman in front of her leaves, Jill steps closer to the counter.</p><p> “Good morning, I didn’t expect you to be back so soon!” Carlos exclaims.</p><p>“I thought to give it another try. I really enjoyed the coffee so,” Jill genuinely replies.</p><p> “Good, good. We love returning customers,” the young barista nods. “So what will it be  for today?”</p><p>Jill looks at the large plate behind him, where all drinks are listed together with some of the pastries that are served here.</p><p> “A carajillo and-”</p><p>“You sound pretty fluent,” Carlos remarks, before adding: “Also, liquor in the early morning?”</p><p> “It’s for my friend,” Jill adds.</p><p>“Ah, okay, I-, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t judge,” he nervously laughs and gets back to being serious: “And what would you like? Sorry, for interrupting.”</p><p>Jill had settled on a simple coffee but decides to try something different: “You tell me. Any recommendations for this early morning? I’m still a bit sleepy.”</p><p>The barista seems to be surprised. For a moment he just stares at her but it’s a different stare as before. Not as fixated. He seems truly dumbfounded. Even lost.</p><p> “Yeah, oh… I recommend our specialty house made frappé,” Carlos manages to say. He leans in a bit closer and smirks: “We like to add some cacao and caramel to the mix.”</p><p> “Sounds great, I’ll take it.”</p><p>Carlos then takes out a piece of paper with a number on it. Before handing it to her, he scribbles something on it real quickly. Not taking the time to see what’s on the paper, Jill returns back to Claire who is already waiting for news.</p><p> </p><p>“And? Did something special happen?”</p><p> “Not really. I just asked him for his recommendation. So I’ll have a frappé now.”</p><p>“Exciting.”</p><p> “Oh, and I felt he was less creepy, weird than previous time. In fact, he seemed a bit more lost,” Jill recalls.</p><p>“Lost in your eyes?” Clair playfully winks.</p><p> “Lost in his <em>thoughts</em>,” the other girl corrects and puts the paper on their table.</p><p>Claire notices and gasps. “Now <em>that’s</em> really cute.” Now curious too, Jill glances over at the piece. The handwriting is a bit sloppy but still readable enough.</p><p> </p><p> <em>Enjoy your drink </em><em>😉</em><em>&lt;3</em></p><p> </p><p>A subtle blush creeps up to Jill’s cheeks. Okay, this is better than whatever flirty business he tried to have before. Claire is giving her an amused look. The girls continue talking about some college stuff and Claire’s possible internship at Kendo’s garage. She’d found Robert near the road with a broken down car at the right moment and after she’d helped him out and talked to him a little, he had offered her a learning service at his place. An offer Claire really considered.</p><p> “I just have to make sure I can plan it in-between my college work.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll work something out,” Jill says.</p><p>Then their drinks arrive. Carlos gives Claire her drink first. “Careful now, it’s still hot.” He turns to Jill and puts down the frappé in front of her with a wink. “This one’s still cold.” He doesn’t mention the paper but there’s still an unspoken question readable on his face. Before Jill can know what he might has to say, Claire breaks the silence: “So, Carlos?”</p><p> “Yes, ma’am?”</p><p>“When are you going to ask out my friend, Jill here? You totally should!” It gets both Carlos and Jill flustered in an instant. Carlos’ speech gets stilted as he attempts to answer to that. He scratches the back of his head, his eyes darting to another place that isn’t the two girls.</p><p> “Oh, it seems that work calls. Eh, I’ll get to it later!” he runs off. For a second he standing behind the bar, being clueless but then some customer comes up to him. Claire is chortling.</p><p> “What was that for?” Jill stammers surprised.</p><p>“I tried to give him a little push,” Claire nonchalantly explains. “He seems less confident than before, that’s for sure! I <em>told</em> you he has a soft side.”</p><p>Jill pretends to not care but in reality, she thought it was kind of funny <em>and</em> cute.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The two girls leave not much later and Carlos sighs in relief after they’ve paid for their drinks. He didn’t fuck up this time. The bold redhead didn’t make any remarks anymore and Jill, that’s her name, acted normal too. Too bad he couldn’t ask her name himself and got to know it the indirect way. At least, he can now put a name on the girl. But damn it, he didn’t get the chance to ask Jill out. He could’ve asked her after the other girl told him to, but then it wouldn’t feel sincere. Carlos clenches his fists in frustration.</p><p>“Hey, man, you alright?” Tyrell’s sudden voice snaps him out of it.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. It’s nothing. I won’t be distracted any further,” Carlos flashes his usual smile he puts on for customers and continues to focus on his work.</p><p>It’s around noon when he has a short break. He tells Tyrell he’s going for a short walk around the block. It’s mainly to clear his head a little. Even though it’s stupid to think, he still hopes he might catch a glimpse of Jill on the streets. He stops by at a clothing shop. In the window is a beautiful dress displayed and he wonders how she would look in it. Definitely gorgeous.</p><p> “Well, look who we go there,” a rather unpleasant voice suddenly rings through his ears. When he turns around, the main manager of the café stands before him.</p><p> “Just taking a walk. It’s my breaktime,” Carlos huffs.</p><p>Nicholai peers at him as if he were lying. Then his eyes go to the shopping window. “You like dresses all of a sudden?”</p><p> “What? No-, can’t a guy just look at a shopping window? It wasn’t for me but-” <em>Shit</em>.</p><p>The older man raises a questioning eyebrow and turns smug: “<em>Oh</em>. I see. Don’t let a woman get to your head, Carlos. She’ll only slow you down.” That being said, Nicholai struts away. Carlos watches him disappear into traffic. Bastard. But what knows Nicholai about love, he wonders. Probably nothing and if he does, then that might be even more frightening to imagine.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When Jill is preparing lunch, Ada stumbles into their shared kitchen. “Is it noon already?”</p><p>“Yes. Don’t tell me you’ve slept all through the morning,” Jill chuckles but knows it’s a rhetorical question. Ada’s hair is al messy and there’s still sleep crumbs visible in the corners of her eyes.</p><p> “Where’s Claire?”</p><p>“Oh, she already left. She’s going to stay at Leon’s tonight.”</p><p> “Okay. And you?”</p><p>“I’ll be here, as usual,” Jill chuckles. The girls sit down to eat together. Once Ada has got her morning, correction <em>lunch</em> coffee, she becomes more talkative. And of course, she mentions Carlos.</p><p> “Has the situation with barista boy escalated yet?”</p><p>“Not really. Claire told him he should ask me out but he kind of reacted bamboozled,” Jill keeps her up to date. “It was actually funny. He suddenly didn’t seem that confident anymore.”</p><p>Ada nods and stirs in her second cup. “Maybe that means he really likes you. Give him a try, Jill.”</p><p>The younger girl subtly nods. But she remains rather unsure about it all. Sure, Carlos is somehow cute and also genuinely nice but that doesn’t have to mean much, right? Besides, it feels ages since Jill had dated anyone.</p><p> “I-, I don’t know, Ada,” Jill shakes her head and instead starts quietly eating her sandwich.</p><p>Ada chuckles. “Are there really no feelings at all toward him?”</p><p>Mainly confusion, Jill thinks. But she also has to remind herself that thinking about Carlos, <em>does</em> make her blush. And today there was that sweet note. He could’ve given his number, would be more direct, but he instead met her with a subtle sign. She could admire that.</p><p> “You’re already taking too long to answer that. You’re <em>definitely</em> feeling something. Maybe not immediate attraction, but that can happen later.”</p><p>Jill admits. “So… should I just ask him if he’s got some free time to hang out?”</p><p>“Great call. If he isn’t going to take initiative, you definitely should. Don’t let a chance go by like that. You deserve this,” Ada insists.</p><p> “Isn’t it usual the boy who asks out the girl?” It’s a lame excuse for her to sit by and do nothing.</p><p>Ada thinks the same way. “That’s so old school and most of all, outdated. If you want to get a man, go get yourself one.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When will they finally make a serious move and admit to their feelings? :) Maybe we find out next chapter huehueu<br/>Oh man, I love sappiness and lovestruck Carlos being all clumsy and distracted. Homeboy got it good :')</p><p>Also, Nicholai is still a prick, though now he's been promoted to the role of the Angry Unreasonable Manager of the cafe.<br/>Mikhail is one 'rank' beneath him and is mainly responsible for the shop and who works there etc.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Your turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another chapter, wooh! I really shouldnt' write more than one fic at a time, especially if it's going to be a multi chaptered thing xD<br/>Anyway, here we are again at the coffee shop! Of course, Jill and Carlos meet again but what will happen next?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm clock goes off early and Carlos grumbles and stumbles out of bed. As much as he likes to work at the coffee shop, waking up early has never been his forte or his thing. But he’ll be Mikhail forever grateful for giving him this career path. Because before waking up early was one of the main things to worry about, there had been days were he didn’t want to wake up anymore at all.</p><p>He goes straight to the toilet and afterward he washes his hands and face with cold water. Even then when he’s fully dressed and outside, Carlos still feels rather sleepy. Today Tyrell has no shift so he doubts the guy will show up. Luckily there will be Murphy. Guy’s always wearing a green beanie and doesn’t talk that much. He’s a friendly guy and Carlos can work with him well. Though sometimes Carlos prefers to be paired up with Tyrell, with whom he can crack bad jokes even on the work floor.</p><p>When he enters the closed shop, Nicholai’s voice is immediately heard.</p><p> “Look who we have here, if it isn’t the late comer!”</p><p>Carlos throws a look at the clock on the wall. It’s only ten past six. They often have to come in two hours before opening time. Annoyed he rolls his eyes. “Nicholai, that’s only ten minutes. Usually I’m here on time. Don’t I, Murphy?”</p><p> The co-worker suddenly freezes at the mention of his name. He first looks at Carlos before his eyes find Nicholai’s. There’s a scowl on the older man’s face but Murphy then quickly nods, backing Carlos up in his words.</p><p> “Yes, sir. Carlos is often on time!”</p><p>“Often is not always,” Nicholai grunts and walks over to the younger man who is still standing in the doorway. He throws him a towel and hisses: “You know if you fuck up too many times I’ll fire you.”</p><p> Carlos sneers back, takes the towel and gets to work without saying anything. Even if Mikhail is his direct boss, the end decisions lay with his asshole of a brother. There’s not much reasoning with Nicholai so he better keeps up his reputation. Damn it, of all days that he arrives a bit later, today that bastard has to check the shop himself. What a great start of the day.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The morning hours are going surprisingly well despite Nicholai’s eagle eyes on him almost all the time. Murphy is less immune to the upper boss’ strict supervision. Whenever he’s met with a stressful situation such as now, a scrutinising gaze, he shows some nervous ticks. Carlos makes sure to encourage the other guy to just keep working like they usually do. For a short moment of air, Murphy sighs: “You don’t have to do this, Carlos.”</p><p> “I don’t mind standing up for others when they’re treated badly,” Carlos playfully winks.</p><p>Murphy lets out a nervous chuckle. “But that could get you-, you know… fired? And let’s be honest, between you and me, I could find another job more easily than you.”</p><p>Carlos huffs but stays positive: “I know. But I won’t let it come to that. For neither of us.”</p><p>Then the two men part ways and pick up their individual tasks. Murphy operating the coffee machine and Carlos going around the tables, serving the clients their food and drinks.</p><p>During noon Nicholai luckily decides to leave. He is staring his subordinates down as he gives them some feedback. For a long minute he holds their eyes captured before grinning and walking off.</p><p> “You two did better than expected. I’ll see you perhaps next month but do not let that make you less attentive.”</p><p>Carlos keeps his eyes fixed on the tall Russian as he exits the shop. For a moment his heart makes a jump when he sees who enters at the same time. It’s Jill! Poor girl almost bumps into the broad wall that is Ginovaef. Much to Carlos disgust, the Russian guy puts on a wide smile and acts all friendly before leaving her be. Once he is out of sight, Carlos gets drawn back into the shop. Quickly he walks over to Jill to welcome her back.</p><p> “Hey, Jill! Good to see you again,” Carlos exclaims.</p><p>The girl gives him a smile. “Good to be here as well. I-, I was busy, else I’d come here more often.”</p><p> “I figured. Almost feared I’d scared you off for good and you’d never return,” the words are out before he can help himself. Jill gives him a blank expression and he damns himself for such comment.</p><p> “So-, ehm.. There’s still plenty of places here to sit. You know the drill,” he continues to stammer his way through their conversation, if you can even call it one.</p><p>Seemingly unfazed by it, Jill thanks the barista and finds herself a seat in the café.</p><p> </p><p>At the bar, Carlos nervously awaits Jill to get her order from him. “So who’s that?” Murphy asks while he is wiping down some glasses.</p><p> “Jill. She is, eh, a client of ours. I’ve met her when she came her for the first time with some friends.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. Cool.” Before his colleague can keep asking questions, another customer comes up to Carlos for their order.</p><p>A few minutes later, Carlos is walking through the restaurant with a tray with some hot drinks and pastries on it. Subtly he tries to see if he can find Jill but then she is suddenly standing before him. Both are shocked and Carlos is so happy he didn’t let the tray fall by surprise.</p><p> “Oh, you’re still busy. I’m sorry,” Jill stammers.</p><p>“I’ll get right back to you,” Carlos smiles, red creeping up his cheeks and neck. As they walk passed each other, he is sure he can hear Jill chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jill waits at the counter for Carlos to come back. In the meantime she looks at the other worker. He’s wearing a beanie and is preparing some frappés, topping the drinks off with a large amount of whipped cream. It looks delicious and she’s going to order one just like that. Her fingers play with a pen that she’d brought with her together with a small notebook. College work just never really ends. Even when she tries to relax, it manages to sneak into her spare time.</p><p> “Here I am again,” Carlos interrupts her thoughts.</p><p>Now that he’s standing in front of her once more, she’s reminded of their height differences.</p><p> “I’d like to have the house made frappé, please.”</p><p>Carlos hums in confirmation and starts typing it into the computer. “I hope Nicholai didn’t scare you just a few minutes ago?”</p><p> “You mean that tall guy with the silver hair and thick Russian accent?” Jill guesses. Carlos gives a quick nod. “Well, he was kind of intimidating. But he acted friendly. Kind of.”</p><p>Now the barista lets out a choked snort. Jill crosses her arms and cocks an eyebrow at him. “So he isn’t like that to you guys?”</p><p> “Nope, not at all,” Carlos sighs.</p><p>His employee joins him with a tray, handing it over to him. The nametag says <em>Murphy</em>. Murphy then looks at Jill and adds: “He’s a tyrant. Was it not for the other people here, I’d probably leave.”</p><p> Carlos takes the tray and walks out behind the counter. “There’s your number. If you excuse me.”</p><p>Jill’s kind of disappointed their conversation already ends here. Well, if he brings her the coffee later, she’ll ask him.  She turns to Murphy. “That sucks. At least your co-workers are nice then.”</p><p> “Yeah. Luckily for us, Nicholai is barely at the shop. But the others are really nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Jill is making a few notes in her booklet by the time her frappé arrives together with the charming barista himself.</p><p> “Here’s your iced coffee, Miss.”</p><p>“It’s Valentine,” Jill replies with a nod as she takes the glass from Carlos.</p><p> “That sounds romantic.”</p><p>Jill sniggers. Now is the best moment. “I get that a lot. But on a more serious note, do you have time any soon?”</p><p> “You mean after my shift’s over? T-that’s only in the late afternoon, I’m afraid,” his reply comes quicker than she somehow expected. Jill frowns.</p><p> “Okay. Then I’ll wait until then. If that’s fine with you?”</p><p>“Sure-, I… So what are we going to do then?”</p><p> “Just…hang out?” Jill had actually repeated some phrases in her head but now all she can come up with is this vague reply. However, Carlos seems to be alright with it.</p><p> “Great! Okay. Then I’ll see you around. I mean you’re still here and I have to work now so, yeah. Okay, see you soon!” The guy puts the tray under his arm and walks away as if in a hurry.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly his day  couldn’t end sooner. At one point Jill had suddenly disappeared. Carlos thought maybe she didn’t have the patience but when the last few customers leave, he spots her at the door, walking back in. Behind her walks the redhead from before.</p><p> “Sorry I left, I had a quick meeting with my friend here,” she immediately apologises.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Carlos nods.</p><p>The other girl steps forward and sticks out her hand. He shakes her hand.</p><p> “I’m Claire.”</p><p>“Eh, nice to meet you, Claire. I’m Carlos but you already know that from my tag.”</p><p> “Anyway, I was just here to get your backpack. I’ll be going now,” Claire looks at Jill before slowly stepping back. “Yeah… I’m on my way. Good luck and most important, have <em>fun</em> you two!”</p><p>Jill sighs and now apologises for her friend.</p><p> “It’s nothing. So, I still have to clean up a few things before I can really leave.”</p><p>“That’s fine. Can I help?”</p><p> “You don’t have to. Murphy and I got this.”</p><p>“But else I’ll feel useless. Please, I insist,” Jill sticks to her words.</p><p>Carlos smiles and points out: “Okay then. There are still a few empty plates and glasses that need to get to the kitchen.”</p><p>They meet Murphy in the back of the kitchen. “Oh, hey.” It’s kind of awkward between the three so Carlos decides to clarify: “So as I said earlier that’s Jill. She asked me out. Out to eh, hang out after my work here is done!”</p><p> Murphy stares in silence before just nodding, not asking any further questions. At one point, he stands up and looks a the duo. He turns to his colleague and says: “You know what, I can handle it here on my own. Only have to clear out the dishwasher over fifteen minutes.”</p><p> “Hey, man, I don’t want to leave it to you alone,” Carlos protests but Murphy shakes his head and is already shooing them out of the kitchen.</p><p> “You two enjoy your time together,” the subtle wink at Carlos tells him that Murphy has caught on to their ‘relationship’.</p><p>Carlos smirks and nods. “Thanks, next time we go drinking with Tyrell, it’s on me!” He takes off his apron and hangs it in the rightful spot. Just as he and Jill walk out from the back, the least favourite person in Carlos’ life shows up.</p><p> “Why is she here?” Nicholai scowls, this time not hiding his usual behaviour.</p><p>Before the younger man can speak up, Jill is first: “Carlos and I had a meeting after he was done here, so I decided to help him.”</p><p> Nicholai raises a questioning eyebrow, his pale eyes staring at Jill’s. He tsks, his gaze mainly on Carlos now. “Alright, I won’t question the lady here. But we’ll have a talk later.”</p><p>Carlos sighs in relief when Nicholai no longer bothers them and he can leave. He just hopes Murphy won’t be blamed or anything. He’d never forgive himself if the poor guy would get fired now or something. Nicholai could be irrational like that.</p><p> </p><p>Once the duo is outside, Carlos sighs: “I’m sorry about that.”</p><p> “Looks like he is indeed a real jerk,” Jill huffs. She wonders how she could even think he was remotely nice.</p><p> “Yeah. We can’t do much about it, though. He’s the owner.”</p><p>“<em>Him</em>?” Jill exclaims in disbelief, eyes widened. Carlos thinks she looks kind of funny and chuckles. She is right. He too wonders how Nicholai could even start this business when he’s such a dick.</p><p> “I know right?”</p><p>“I thought that other older man was the owner.”</p><p> “That’s Mikhail. His older brother. He is kind of the co-owner but Nicholai has the final say in everything. But don’t think this shop is thriving because of that asshole. It’s because Mikhail. He poured his heart and soul into this thing,” Carlos explains. “So, Jill, where to next?”</p><p> “We could go to the park? If you don’t mind?”</p><p>“No, that’s a good plan. I don’t mind stretching my legs some more," he comments with a slightly sarcastic tone.</p><p> “Oh, I basically forgot. You sure you can still walk? It’s quite some distance,” Jill stammers.</p><p>Carlos sniggers and flexes his arms. “I’m build to last.” It causes the young woman to blush. “So, eh, what you’d like to talk about?”</p><p> “I-, eh, I honestly don’t know,” Jill mutters as she looks at the pavement in front of them.</p><p>“Can I ask you something then?”</p><p> “Sure.”</p><p>“What were you writing in the shop?”</p><p> “Nothing special. College stuff,” Jill nonchalantly replies.</p><p>“Oh, what do you study then?” Carlos wants to know. They stand still at a red light. Once it’s green, they move together with the crowd and once they’re more separated from the rest, Jill answers.</p><p> “I want to become a cop. Join the Raccoon City department.”</p><p>“T-that’s a noble goal,” Carlos eventually says. He didn’t really exactly have positive experiences with the cops before, but he knows that they had to do their job and Carlos wasn’t exactly following the law back then.</p><p> “You mind?” Jill asks, catching onto his hesitated reply.</p><p>“Oh, no, no. I think it’s good that people like you join the forces. It’s just that I personally had some run in with those folks before. In a negative sense,” he confesses. He wants to take that back. Maybe now she’s going to scared off. Should he tell her about his past? It's not like he can lie about that. Also, some of his actions had a fair reason behind them and-</p><p> “I’m sorry you experienced that. If it’s a difficult topic, I won’t mention it again,” Jill considers instead.</p><p>“It’s fine. You can talk about college if you want to, maybe I learn something from it as well,” Carlos quickly replies.</p><p>Jill laughs. “To be honest, the courses are more boring than you think.”</p><p> “You guys don’t learn using a gun and capturing baddies?” Carlos smirks. They’re finally at the entrance of the park.</p><p> “Only in our late second year and mostly in third grade,” Jill says. She then points out a bench to sit on. There are a few other visitors as well. Some families, couples, people walking their dogs.</p><p> </p><p>Once they’re seated, Carlos picks up the conversation where they left off: “So now it’s just theory?”</p><p>Jill nods. “Lots and lots of it. So sorry if I don’t visit often.”</p><p>Carlos grins. “It’s alright. Just make sure you get your healthy dose of frappé once in a while.”</p><p> “Thanks.”</p><p>It gets silent. Not really sure what to say next, the two of them just look out over the park.</p><p>Jill quickly looks over her shoulder. Carlos is still staring into the distance. When he looks at her, she makes sure she is looking away. She wonders if Claire’s first dates were also this awkward. Should she even consider this as a date? She didn’t really ask Carlos out, did she? She just wanted to 'hang out together' and well, here they are.</p><p> “Jill.”</p><p>“Carlos, I-, I’m sorry, what did you want to say?”</p><p> “No, you go first.”</p><p>“Eh… What do you think of this?” Jill wants to know. Somehow her heart starts to beat faster.</p><p> “I think it’s-, it’s nice. Nice little breeze. Beautiful green surrounding amidst the concrete city walls,” Carlos hums, clearly avoiding her gaze. “Or- do you mean us?” Jill nervously nods. The guy scratches the back of his head that is adorned with fluffy hair.</p><p> Jill realises there’s a sudden urge to run her fingers through it. <em>Oh shit</em>, it’s already happening. The feelings.</p><p> “Is this an actual date?” Carlos asks her the question she hoped he could answer. But then again, she was the one to make a move first. If this was even a move.</p><p> “I don’t know. Maybe.”</p><p>“Maybe not,” Carlos says. Jill suddenly feels her hope sink to her shoes but the guy then adds: “Because if this is a date, I’m ill prepared. Should’ve brought some flowers or something.”</p><p><em> Oh, thank god</em>. Instead of having a witty reply, Jill just laughs. It’s highly effective and Carlos starts laughing too. Once they run out of air, Carlos coughs and asks: “So…Next weekend I actually have a day off, thank Mikhail. Would you be up for a, well, a date?”</p><p> “Yes. I hope I got time then. Let me just check.” Jill takes out her phone and scrolls through her agenda. Sweet. She still has some time. Well, there’s an exam the week after but maybe she will definitely take her roommates’ advice on earning herself some fun time.</p><p> “How late would be possible for you?”</p><p>“We could do it over lunch,” Carlos suggests.</p><p> “Alright, then it’s noted.” Jill plans it in but before putting her phone back, she looks at Carlos. “Would you like to have my number?”</p><p> “Oh sure. If you’re okay with that.”</p><p>“Great. Then we can stay in contact,” Jill says.</p><p>Carlos nods along and takes out his own phone to copy her number into his contacts. “Just saying this beforehand, I probably won’t be online that much. Very busy.”</p><p> Jill relates to that. “Yeah, my phone is off most of the time too. All that fun college stuff. Did you ever go to, eh, college? Not judging you if you didn’t.”</p><p> “Nope, never went to college. Didn’t have a chance. But that’s okay. I’m fine now,” he chuckles. It’s true. He ended up alright.</p><p> “Oh, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No, no. I don’t mind at all. You don’t have to feel sorry for me. All that matters is where I am now, who I am now, right?”</p><p> “Of course. And you make really delicious coffees,” Jill grins. They get distracted by a bell in the nearby environment. It comes from an ice cream cart. Both Carlos and Jill look at each other at the same time. They stand up almost in unison too. The seller gives them a look with a smug grin. Instead of bothering to tell the guy they’re not a couple, Jill ignores his message and orders what she wants. Carlos follows and soon they’re walking back with ice cream in their hands.</p><p> “Is your home close by the STARSbucks?” Jill wants to know.</p><p>“Bwah, it’s a fifteen minute walk. How about you?”</p><p> “For me it’s a bit further than that. I usually go by car if I’m with friends. Else, public transport has to do.”</p><p> “Mm, this ice cream tastes amazing. Anyway, you live with your parents or with your friends?”</p><p>“Yeah, I live with Claire and another girl. Makes it more affordable and fun. Even in the weekends, I spend most time at our shared apartment.”</p><p>Before they’re really aware of it, they stop at Jill’s place.</p><p> “You shouldn’t have,” Jill sighs, realising Carlos has no car or bike to get back. When she brushes some loose strands of hair out of her face, Carlos thinks she’s the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, almost forgetting to say something back.</p><p> “Oh-, no. it’s fine. I can walk my way home. It was fun, Jill. Really!”</p><p>“Okay, same. Stay safe. And now that you got my number, text me once you’ve made it home!”</p><p> “I will. Good night, Jill.”</p><p>“Good night and sleep well, Carlos!”</p><p>Carlos only leaves the sidewalk once he’s sure Jill is inside safely. Then he slowly starts his walk back to his own place. He chuckles to himself. Indirectly he managed to ask her out on a date after allç And he’ll try to make sure it will be memorable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I hope I made Nicholai still bastard enough lol. Terrible guy, really.<br/>I also tried to look more into Carlos' backstory :') Poor guy had it rough but he's in doing better now :') And he'll continue on that path as well becos this is a sappy fic with a happy ending after all &gt;:)<br/>So, I hope y'all enjoyed that fluff and there will be more to come! :D &lt;3<br/>Ahh, there's finally more mutual feelings!!! Lol, I'm equally excited as the characters lmao xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Discussion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short intermezzo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nicholai remains an insufferable bastard</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikhail’s already in the restaurant by the time Nicholai arrives. His younger brother thuds down without apologising for being late. However, Mikhail doesn’t let the chance escape to call him out on it: “I remember you often scold the staff for being late.”</p><p>The remark is met with a smirk from Nicholai who idle picks up his knife and studies it. “Had some important business to attend to. Anyway, let’s get back to <em>our</em> business.”</p><p> “You wanted to talk about my employees,” Mikhail crosses his arms and peers at his brother. “Do you suddenly worry about their well-being?”</p><p>Nicholai chuckles and shakes his head. “If it means they don’t do well in the shop, then yes I’m concerned. It has come to my attention during my last visit that some subordinates seem to not work optimally. It seems like they’re…distracted by something. Or should I say <em>someone</em>.”  </p><p> “If you’re talking about Carlos, then just say it,” Mikhail groans.</p><p>A waiter interrupts the conversation, asking Nicholai if he wants to order a drink too.</p><p> “A coke will suffice.”</p><p>Once the waiter is out of sight, Mikhail gives his brother a look who then rolls his eyes. “Yes, it’s about Carlos. I don’t think he fits into our work ethic.”</p><p> “<em>My</em> work ethic. I’m directly in charge of them. And yes, I know that you’re the main owner but we barely see your face around. I know my direct colleagues and that kid is doing just fine.”</p><p> “You’re just too attached,” Nicholai judges. He flashes a superficial smile at the waiter who brings him his drink.  “He needs to be disciplined. Before you know it, he’ll take advantage of your generosity, or dare I say, laxity.”</p><p> “Carlos won’t. And I’d have failed him and the others if they ‘obey’ me only because they fear me. They are normal co-workers, not your soldiers,” Mikhail huffs in protest. He too, is for discipline but not with such strict rules Nicholai somehow lives by. It’s ridiculous.</p><p> “If the customer service starts to lack, I know who to hold responsible.”</p><p>“Cut the guy some slack, Nicholai. He’s still young, allow him to be in love a little,” Mikhail sighs. “He already works his ass off every day. A little distraction won’t hurt anybody.” He doesn’t know how else to tell his cold brother that sometimes you should have some empathy.</p><p> “And what if they break up? I don’t want a bleeding heart on the work floor,” Nicholai hisses.</p><p>“Look, if all you can complain and give unreasonable feedback, then this conversation is over.”</p><p>Nicholai subtly nods and takes a sip of his drink. He seems to ponder on arguing but remains silent.</p><p> “I know you’re a perfectionist, but nobody can work without making any mistakes. And so far, the customers keep returning and we’re already making some profit. If you don’t believe me, look at the documents I send you,” Mikhail finishes their ‘conversation’. He knows that data and facts are the best way to argue with his younger brother.</p><p> “Okay, you win,” the taller man chuckles. He raises his glass. “Just know I’ll hold you accountable if this thing terribly fails.”</p><p>Mikhail returns the chuckle. “I know you do but I can guarantee you that wont’ happen.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>But don't yall worry, Nicholai has no right to complain. Business is actually booming and he's just a nitpicky fucker who likes to be a nuisance.<br/>Next chap will be fluff again &gt;:) and hopefully we won't see the bastard again.<br/>Also, I think it's ironic how Nicholai treats his staff as if they're soldiers, given the canon occupations of the guys xD</p><p>Soo, the next chapter, aka the date &gt;.&lt; is getting in the make but it may take me some time. College stuff, internship going :P And my unstoppable urge to start new oneshots/Series (depending on how elaborate it becomes rly :P) also prevents me from finishing this in one sitting xD So plz, bear with me!</p><p> </p><p>PS: Can i say how fun it is to write Mikhail as this gentle, friendly father-figure Carlos never had before :') Like, he's a good leader, knows what others want and need. And he knows that Carlos works his ass off in the shop, even though he shouldn't have to (damn u nicholai!) and also is great at giving advice :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The time is finally right for these nerds to meet again</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am Impatient myself, so I decided to cut up this chapter :P<br/>So y'all get something to read agian :D Also, so much sappiness in this </p>
<p>Also my mind just keeps drifting off to other new fic ideas and the avatar au that's still running lool xD<br/>Yeah, so don't mind me randomly posting oneshots every now and then, my mind just had to get it out and be written ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although she told Carlos she wouldn’t be too  much on her phone, Jill finds herself more online than usual. Even during some lectures, she’s drifting off. Basically the same night, they had texted each other already. Claire had congratulated her on the bold move.</p>
<p> “You see, you’re getting the hang of it!” she had laughed.</p>
<p>Now she’s in a lecture for <em>Psychology</em>. Two days left before she has her date with Carlos and she is dying to know where he’s going to take her. They’re supposed to go lunch together. She’s been trying to ask for the location a few times, but the guy remains vague about it.</p>
<p> “Has he replied yet?” Claire whispers.</p>
<p>Jill turns on her phone. “Nope. Not yet. He still doesn’t want to tell me where we’re going for lunch.”</p>
<p> “Maybe the STARSbucks itself,” her friend guesses.</p>
<p>“I hope nothing too fancy. I don’t have clothes for that.”</p>
<p> “No offense, but I don’t really deem Carlos to be the kind of guy who visits fancy restaurants,” Claire comments on the idea.</p>
<p>Jill has to hold in a laugh. Come to think of it, she can’t imagine Carlos in such setting either. Especially if he’s dressed like he does in the café. However, it’s kind of a cute image too.</p>
<p> “Miss Valentine, do you have any say on the matter?” the professor interrupts her daydream.</p>
<p>“No, ma’am. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> “Good, then keep quiet if you have nothing to say,” the professor sighs and continues her talk. Jill and Claire give each other a meaningful look and have to try yet again to not laugh too loud.</p>
<p> “If you want to look fancy, we can shop later today. You got time?”</p>
<p>“Well, I was going to study for the exam of next week. But it wouldn’t hurt to take a break too.”</p>
<p> “Finally you’re getting it,” Claire chuckles. “I’m free at two. What about you?”</p>
<p>“Already at one. I’ll be in the library if that’s okay for you.”</p>
<p> “Great!”</p>
<p>“Miss Valentine and Miss Redfield, please. Pay attention!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the two friends are walking through the shopping mall, Jill wants to know if Claire had worn anything special on her first date with Leon.</p>
<p> “I had bought a new summer dress with that leather jacket, remember?”</p>
<p>Jill nods. She then remembers it was way too hot for the jacket but Claire had insisted on wearing it anyway.</p>
<p> “We should do this more often,” Claire sighs as they walk into the second shop of that afternoon.</p>
<p>Jill tries on lots of skirts and dresses and shirts. Some are too tight, or too wide and big. Some colours just don’t match but Claire isn’t wiling to leave before she can get her best friend a new, fresh look.</p>
<p> Finally they come across something that fits Jill’s more down-to-earth look: a blue tank top and a black skirt that reaches just a bit above the knees.</p>
<p> “This will look great on your leather boots,” Claire nods in satisfaction.</p>
<p>Jill looks in the mirror for a final time. She spins around quickly and throws her friend a look who gives her a simple thumbs up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Carlos! Hello?” Carlos almost lets his phone fall in shock. Tyrell is giving him a questioning look.</p>
<p> “W-what’s up, T?”</p>
<p>“I was asking if you could take over for me on the register for a sec. Some, eh, toilet business.”</p>
<p>Carlos smirks and nods. “Oh, sure. I’m sorry, I was just eh-”</p>
<p> “I know. Texting with your girlfriend,” the other guy sniggers.</p>
<p>“She is <em>not</em>. Well, not yet,” Carlos huffs before taking his friend’s place behind the counter. He quickly puts his phone away and mutes it. He shouldn’t text with Jill. She is probably in some lecture or whatever they all do in college. He still hasn’t told her where he’s taking her for lunch but he wants to keep it a surprise. Though it’s difficult to resist texting her. However, he’ll have to wait until his break and then he’ll see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it’s eleven, he can take off his apron for a few minutes. Deciding to take a quick walk around the block, he goes outside and finds his boss standing there on the phone. The man waves, showing he’s spotted him. The man seems to be slightly concerned when he hangs up.</p>
<p> “Trouble?” Carlos immediately asks.</p>
<p>Mikhail shakes his head. “Don’t worry, it’s not Nicholai if that’s your concern. But I’ve gotten some complaints about customers who come here with kids. It’s good ol’ Nemmy.”</p>
<p> “Yeah, I’m not surprised,” Carlos agrees.</p>
<p>The older man chuckles. “I told Nicholai it would be a bad idea. Not all kids these days like edgy merch. Well, I’m afraid we’re not going to change the sign.” Both men look at their mascot.</p>
<p> “Maybe we can move the statue to the back or something,” Carlos suggests.</p>
<p>His boss nods. “Good plan. That, and we could look for an artist who would be willing to redesign Nemesis to look less threatening. At least on the cut-out. We’ve spend too much money on that statue to fully replace it.”</p>
<p> “Else I’m willing to take it to my apartment,” Carlos jokes. The older man laughs along but shakes his head. “Backstage will do. Anyway, how you’re holding up?”</p>
<p> “Doing great, boss! I even got her number.”</p>
<p>“Oh really? That’s new.”</p>
<p> “Yup. Though I shouldn’t be on my phone now, sorry about that.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Mikhail laughs. “Just do that in your free hours. Like now.”</p>
<p> “I will. Okay, I’m going for a quick jog. See you later!”</p>
<p>“Okay, good luck!” Mikhail waves him goodbye and gets inside the shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end of the week, Carlos is still at the shop with Mikhail. They discussed some things about the shop’s menu before Mikhail notices the younger man’s worried expression.</p>
<p> “You’re worrying about that date?” he immediately gets to the case.</p>
<p>Carlos blushes but decides to play open cards with the older man. “Yeah, I’m pretty nervous.”</p>
<p> “Is this your first time?” Mikhail chuckles.</p>
<p>“No! I’ve dated before…It just never turned into more. Not that that was my plan most of the time.” Looking back at his love life, it was kind of disastrous and loose. But now he wants this to be a serious thing and now he’s suddenly afraid he will fuck up.</p>
<p> “It will be alright. Did you pick a nice place to go?” Mikhail wants to know.</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s this small, cosy restaurant. It holds a special place in my heart,” Carlos says and is almost embarrassed about how sentimental and cheesy he sounds. However, the older man finds it endearing. “Sounds like good choice.”</p>
<p> “Thanks. Yeah, so tomorrow will be the big day,” the young barista huffs.</p>
<p>Mikhail smiles and pats him on the back. “I’m sure she will like it and like you. She asked you to ‘hang out’ first, didn’t she?”</p>
<p>Carlos nods. “Yes, she did.”</p>
<p> “Alright. Let’s go home. I’ll see you next week. Good luck!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill is awake too early. It’s 7 AM for crying out loud! Not being able to fall asleep again, she gets up and goes to the kitchen for some breakfast. From the sound, or more the lack of it, it’s clear that her roommates are still sleeping. She works quietly so to not wake them. As she thuds down on her chair, she hears a beep. A new message. Quickly she grabs her phone and excited, she sees it’s Carlos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: Good morning, sunshine </strong>
  <strong>😉</strong>
  <strong> How are you feeling today?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jill: Morning. You’re up already?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: I could ask the same to you :P </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jill: Kind of excited. You still didn’t told me where we’re going &gt;:(</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: I’ll tell you on our way there. Promise! DW, it’s nothing fancy.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I’m not the richest guy on the block so :P sorry for that</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jill: That’s fine by me. I never liked greedy rich people anyway </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Can’t wait to see you</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: Same, see you seen &lt;3 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jill: &lt;3</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment Jill just stares at her messages. It’s so sappy. According to Claire there’s nothing wrong with being super sappy with your boyfriend. Wait, they aren’t a couple yet! Oh lord. To get through the long morning, she decides to do some homework and study a little. She’s sure that after her first date she won’t have the energy left to commit to college. Besides, she’d probably have to explain to her friends in details how it went down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the midday is creeping closer, Jill can no longer focus on her work. Constantly watching her phone, wondering if Carlos will update her. At one point, she almost fears he might cancel their meeting for whatever reason. Maybe Nicholai demanded him to come to work after all or something, that prick.</p>
<p>Finally she decides to put down her college paper and calls it a day. As she is getting ready for the date, someone knocks on her door.</p>
<p> “Jill? You in there?” it’s Ada.</p>
<p>“Yes? What’s going on?”</p>
<p> “I think your hot date is here!” the other girl replies in an amused tone.</p>
<p>Completely caught off-guard, Jill almost gets her finger between the zipper of her boot. She curses and gets up. For a last time, she checks her reflection in the mirror. Okay, she can do this!</p>
<p>In the shared living room are Claire and Ada already waiting for her. Both look way too excited and it makes Jill roll her eyes. “Where is he?”</p>
<p> “Outside,” Ada says.</p>
<p>“You guys let him wait <em>outside</em>?” Jill almost feels offended.</p>
<p>Ada smirks: “What? He has yet to pass the test before we him into our private girl quarters.”</p>
<p> “Good luck, Jill!” Claire says. The duo walks toward the hallway to let Jill out. She almost feels like she’s going to school for the first time and her parents are rooting hard for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She holds her breath when she opens the door. On the other she finds Carlos on the sidewalk. He has a green bike with him. On the back rack a cushion is strapped.</p>
<p> “Good morning! Or well, it’s already noon!” Carlos immediately greets her.</p>
<p>Jill waves back and runs over to him. She suddenly stands way too close and it gets a little awkward.</p>
<p> “Y-you’re looking amazing,” Carlos stammers as he looks at her.</p>
<p>“Thanks. They’re new, these clothes,” Jill flatly replies.</p>
<p>The guy nods and smiles: “It fits you. I like the top. Come on, get onto the Carlos Mobile.” Before she does that, she lets out a loud laughter. Once Carlos has steadied his bicycle, he helps Jill hop on.</p>
<p> “I know this isn’t your usual limousine, but I didn’t want to sit on the crowded bus either. It’s less fun,” Carlos explains his choice of transport. Jill thinks about her so-called ‘limousine’. Often it’s Brad’s and that car isn’t in particular the most fancy thing either. Not that she complaints about that. As long as the thing is safe and drives comfortably, it’s good enough for her.</p>
<p>She sits sideways as it’s not very practical otherwise with her skirt. Damn it! However, this gives her the perfect opportunity to wrap her arm around Carlos’ waist.</p>
<p> “Now hold on tight, supercop! Here we go!”</p>
<p>The road was not entirely comfortable, but this way has its clear charms, that charm being Carlos.</p>
<p> “So are you finally telling me where we’re going?”</p>
<p>“Well, in the centre of the city, hidden in some of the alleys some people might not dare to come, lays a cute little restaurant. It’s Latin-American themed with its dishes,” Carlos finally reveals.</p>
<p> “Oh, sounds charming.”</p>
<p>“It is! A part of my family actually comes from Brazil, so whenever I go eat there, it feels a bit like home. Well, I feel a bit closer to my roots,” he clarifies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The place is indeed cosy and charming. There are not many seats available. Everything is rather compact and from where Carlos and Jill have taken place, they can look partially into the kitchen.</p>
<p>The young man is clearly familiar with the old lady who runs the restaurant. She calls him by a nickname <em>Carlito</em>.</p>
<p> “Sounds cute,” Jill remarks.</p>
<p>Carlos chuckles. “Yeah, <em>vovó</em> has basically called me that since day one. So, let’s see what’s on the menu card.” He hands over one card and in silence they browse through the card. Sometimes Jill asks to translate a certain word for her. Some words, she can already guess herself.</p>
<p> “You’re good with languages!”</p>
<p>“Guess I already had a thing for them. My mom’s Japanese and my dad’s from France.”</p>
<p> “That’s so cool. I’m glad I can properly speak English,” Carlos chuckles amazed.</p>
<p>Eventually they settle on a plate of empanadas. It’s the old lady herself who serves the dish at their table. She gives them a genuine, warm smile and turns to Carlos: “Is she your <em>namorada</em>?”</p>
<p> “No, <em>vovó</em>, she’s my-, well we’re dating,” Carlos clarifies with a blush.</p>
<p>The old lady then directly looks at Jill and states: “You’re a lucky <em>menina</em> then!”</p>
<p> “Oh, thanks,” Jill replies, not sure how else to react.</p>
<p>Carlos rolls his eyes and sighs: “<em>Vovó</em>, please.” The older woman says something else in Portuguese before letting the duo eat in peace.</p>
<p> “I’m sorry about her. She gets a bit too excited sometime,” Carlos apologises.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I think she’s a nice woman.”</p>
<p> “Oh, she totally is. But you know, like most grandmothers, they get a bit too invested sometime. Anyway, enjoy your meal! I hope you like it because this is like my favourite dish.”</p>
<p>Jill cuts her empanada in bits and has to blow at her food because it’s piping hot. Once it has cooled down enough, she gets a taste of the pastry.</p>
<p> “Mm, this tastes really good.” She’ll definitely come back another time. Maybe with friends, or with Carlos again.</p>
<p>For dessert, the guy recommends the brigadeiros, a sweet chocolate dessert. When Jill takes her first bite and looks at Carlos, she feels like the sweetness of the dessert reflects on his face and eyes.</p>
<p> “You like it?”</p>
<p>“Hm, hmm,” she can only nod. Once they’re finished, the duo leaves and decide to just walk through the city a little more. Carlos keeps his bike to the side.</p>
<p> “That was a really cute place,” Jill sighs.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you liked it.”</p>
<p> “So that lady, she’s the owner of that place, right? And she treats you as if you were her grandkid.”</p>
<p>Carlos nods. “Kind of yes. That’s why I call her <em>vovó</em>. She’s a sweet lady. I was surprised she’d taken a like in me so quickly, without even knowing where I came from.”</p>
<p> “Aren’t you an easy likeable guy?” Jill raises a questioning eyebrow. Now that she’s spend some more time with him, she can barely imagine some people would dislike him. Okay, his initial flirting surely wasn’t a great first impression, but she knows better now.</p>
<p> “People from my past probably think otherwise. But I try to stay away from them. And they avoid me so that’s a win-win for everyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their date ends at the doorstep of Jill’s place. She thanks Carlos for their time together and suggests they should have another date.</p>
<p> “Next week I’m too busy myself. Fun college stuff,” she huffs as she thinks about all the extra work she’ll be set up with for sure.</p>
<p> “Exams or?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. And usual homework.”</p>
<p> “Good luck, then!”</p>
<p>“Thanks. But maybe in the evening, I could make some time free. What about you?”</p>
<p>Carlos takes out his phone and scrolls through his agenda. “Usually I’m free in the evening. Would a normal workday be okay too?”</p>
<p> “Sure. You now what? I’ll text you my precise dates.</p>
<p>“Okay, great. Again, good luck with your exams next week!” Carlos says. They wave each other goodbye and then Jill waits for Carlos to disappear in the distance before going back inside.</p>
<p>Of course her friends are eagerly awaiting her. They’re settled on the couch. TV is on as some background noise but Ada is already lowering the volume when Jill walks in.</p>
<p> “So how’d that date go?”</p>
<p>“You’re glowing,” Claire remarks.</p>
<p> “What? Really? No, I’m not!” Jill exclaims, feeling her cheeks. They’re warm, though.  “But the date was fine. We had lunch at this small restaurant in the centre of the city. They served all sorts of Latin American dishes. It was truly delicious. We should go there together, sometime!”</p>
<p> “Oh, and did something <em>interesting</em> happen?” Ada wants to know.</p>
<p>“What? If you’re implying <em>that</em>, no. Nothing happened. We just had some casual chat and enjoyed the food. The owner is this old granny and she treats Carlos like her grandson. It’s kind of cute.”</p>
<p> “Typical grandparents. Always treating everyone as their grandchildren,” Claire chuckles.</p>
<p>“Maybe. So yeah, it was nice. Nothing too special.”</p>
<p>Ada then questions: “And what were the topics?”</p>
<p> “We mainly talked about Brazil. And Carlos helped me translate some of the dishes’ names.”</p>
<p>“Nerd,” Ada smirks.</p>
<p> “What? We’re both bilingual and I think that’s fascinating.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright. Good for you,” Ada says.</p>
<p> “I was thinking of going on another date,” Jill finally reveals.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s so excited! Where are you going then?” Claire immediately asks.</p>
<p> “I was actually thinking to invite him over here. If that’s alright with you two.”</p>
<p>Ada and Claire give each other a look before mutually agreeing. “Fine by me. As long as you keep things in your own room,” Ada smugly comments.</p>
<p> “Nothing like what you’re implying will happen,” Jill rolls her eyes. It’s way too early for that and she isn’t the type who wants to jump in bed with the guy she only been around with once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Via a text message, Jill lets Carlos know when she has time for another date. Carlos checks in with her, agreeing on coming over at 7PM at her place. Of course, the arrangement doesn’t go unnoticed by Carlos co-workers. During their after-work bar visit it’s Tyrell who brings up the topic.</p>
<p> “So how’s that hot date life going?”</p>
<p>“It’s alright. And it’s not <em>hot</em>. Just, nice,” Carlos snorts. He takes a quick swig from his beer.</p>
<p> “You’re going to meet up again, don’t’ you?” Murphy wants to know.</p>
<p>Carlos ogles his phone and nods. “Yup. I’m going to her place.”</p>
<p> “Damn, that’s fast,” Tyrell sniggers amused which earns him a playful poke from the other guy.</p>
<p>“No, no. We’re-, I’m not ready for such kind of stuff.” The confession leads to some raised eyebrows to which Carlos adds: “Look, my playboy days are over. Jill needs someone better than that kind of person.”</p>
<p> “I believe you, man. Was just teasing you”, Tyrell pats him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Are her friends going to be there too?” Murphy curiously asks. Carlos had only mentioned them that one time he told about his first date.</p>
<p> “Yeah. I hope they accept me else I’m back on the street,” he laughs. “Nah, I think they’re fine.”</p>
<p>“Cool.”</p>
<p> “So what about you guys? Anything interested yet?”</p>
<p>Both Murphy and Tyrell shake their heads. “Not really. Though I’m a bit too informed about my older brother’s love life,” Murphy huffs with some grimace.</p>
<p>After they’ve finished their drinks, they have to part ways again. “See you tomorrow at work.”</p>
<p> “Don’t come in late.”</p>
<p>“I won’t. Don’t you worry about that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to join us for dinner or are you and Carlos going out first?” Claire wants to know.</p>
<p> “I was thinking of ordering some take-away Asian food,” Jill replies. “You’re up for that too?”</p>
<p>“Oh, nice! Count me in. Ada, you want some too?”</p>
<p> “Sure. The usual,” comes her reply from her room.</p>
<p>“Good. I’ll order it after asking Carlos what he likes. Then he should be here in thirty minutes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The timing is perfect. By the time Carlos stands at their doorstep, Claire has just received their food. Together they walk into the hallway.</p>
<p> “So you’re Carlos. Sorry for not letting you in previous time,” she says as she walks into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Personal space, got that.”</p>
<p> “Now that’s a good attitude. Jill! I’m back and Carlos is here too!”</p>
<p>Ada and Jill both get to the kitchen at the same time. Carlos’ face immediately lights up when he sees the latter.</p>
<p> “Hey, I just met your friend Claire outside. We both arrived at the same time.”</p>
<p>“Great. Go on, take a seat. We’ll take care of the rest,” Jill smiles and gets to the counter to help Claire out with the food. Once everyone has gotten their order, they start chatting. Jill isn’t surprised that her friends immediately bombard Carlos with a lot of questions. The verdict of his answers is that he’s a keeper, according to her friends.</p>
<p> “How do you guys even eat with chopsticks?” Carlos sighs after his fifth attempt to pick up some noodles.</p>
<p> “Chinese master race,” Ada exclaims.</p>
<p>“Having a mom who always uses them, helps,” Jill smiles. “Here, let me try help.” She moves closer to the Carlos and tries to position his fingers right. “And now you move your index finger. Yes, like that.”</p>
<p> In the meantime, her friends silently look at the couple.</p>
<p>Completely focused and with a cramped hand, Carlos attempts to get a piece of chicken with the chopsticks. He’s half way to his mouth when the thing slips out of his grasp and he groans.</p>
<p> “I’ll stick to my fork,” he sighs.</p>
<p>The girls laugh at the silly sight but no further tease him about it anymore. Jill and Carlos finish first and thanks to Claire’s statement, they don’t have to help with the dishes afterward.</p>
<p> “You two need all the alone time you can get,” she adds with a wink before the duo goes to Jill’s room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not the most exciting room, really. And sorry for the mess, haven’t gotten the time to clean up yet,” she apologises as they get to the room. There are school books scattered everywhere. A lot of loose papers flying around as well. At least she managed to do her laundry so there are no random clothes, except for her PJs that are laying on the cushion of her bed.</p>
<p> “It’s fine. Man, compared with my place, this is clean as hell,” Carlos chuckles.</p>
<p>“I’d like to see that with my own eyes,” Jill grins.</p>
<p> “Maybe next time we should meet at my place then,” he comments. “It’s less fun there, though.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have roommates, right?”</p>
<p> “Nope. A lonely guy in a lonely space,” he jokingly pouts. His eyes rest on one of the essays on Jill’s desk. “How did your exams go? Sorry, I hadn’t thought about it anymore.”</p>
<p> “It’s fine. I’d rather not think about them either,” Jill chuckles. She gestures to sit on the bed with her. Carlos joins and they lay down, staring at the ceiling.</p>
<p> “But to answer your question, I think I did pretty good.”</p>
<p>“Great, I knew you were a supercop.”</p>
<p> “Oh, I’m far from being a real cop, though. But I’ll get there.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you will. Just be sure to tell me when your graduation is and I’ll be there,” Carlos smiles.</p>
<p>For moment it’s real quiet between them. They just enjoy the silence together, close to each other. Jill peaks over her shoulder, to see Carlos with his eyes closed. Still unsure but going for it anyway, she gets her hand closer to Carlos, fingers ghostly brushing against each other. Mutually, they decide to finally hold onto each other’s hands. Jill can’t help but notice their size difference. When Carlos subtly squeezes her hand, her face gets all red and when she looks over at him, he’s wearing a blush too.</p>
<p> “You guys!” Claire’s sudden voice and knock on the door, startles both of them. Both sit up immediately.</p>
<p> “Yes?” Jill stutters.</p>
<p>“Did you two fall asleep or what?”</p>
<p>Carlos and Jill give each other a flustered look and laugh.</p>
<p>“No, no. Just enjoying a quiet moment,” Carlos is the one to answer.</p>
<p> “Okay. We’re going to watch a movie. You wanna join or?”</p>
<p>“Fine for me,” Carlos nods at Jill who gives him a questioning look.</p>
<p> “Same. We’re coming!”</p>
<p>The movie is some sappy romantic comedy. Jill and Carlos sit together on the couch and Jill’s comfortable enough to rest her head on his shoulder. Everyone is only half interested in the movie anyway. Ada is often criticising the lead characters’ chemistry, saying they’re not made for each other.</p>
<p>Then her gaze falls upon the couple on the couch. “You two, on the other hand….”</p>
<p> Jill quickly detaches herself from Carlos in slight embarrassment. It makes Ada giggle. “I’m serious. You two are cute together.”</p>
<p>Once the movie is done, Carlos prepares to go home. Jill lets him out. Time had gone by before realising it. “So… When will we see each other again?” Carlos asks.</p>
<p> “I was thinking of having my next lunchbreak at STARSbucks,” Jill smirks.</p>
<p>“Great. I’m sure I’ll be there. See you then and thanks for inviting me to your place. It was nice,” Carlos smiles and winks.</p>
<p> “See you then!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise! There's more than just one date happening!<br/>God, it's so fun to write about all the fluff and sappy encounters and events happenig &gt;w&lt;<br/>Urgh, wholesome stuff to write bout makes me happy too &lt;3 Good vibes &lt;3 (and a nice change of mind compared to the more dramatic fics)</p>
<p>Big thumbs up to Claire and Mikhail for being such main support to our main peeps!<br/>And in this fanfic, I was kind of hesitating with Carlos' origins, but eventually decided him to speak Portuguese and have Brazilian roots :D<br/>vovó = grandma<br/>namorada = girlfriend</p>
<p>The old lady considers him as her grandson so he likes to think of the lady as his grandmother he never met :') and it makes Carlos a bit nostalgic/feel closer to his roots again which he didn't really have when growing up</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Attraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>&lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We almost at the end of the journey ;')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The annual travelling carnival is finally in the city, occupying a large surface. It’s kind of a big deal and it always draws a lot of visitors. This year won’t be any different. The students have already planned a visit to the fair, Jill included. She has to ask Carlos if he’s going too. To be honest, Jill thinks it could be a nice location for a date as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jill: Hey Carlos, what do you think about going to the carnival together?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Carlos: Did you just read my mind?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jill: Really?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Carlos: Yes! T and Murphy and I were planning to go</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So I thought it’d be fun to invite you</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jill: Great, I was going with my friends too</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Maybe we can all go together?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Carlos: Sure! The more, the merrier.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Will it also count as a date? </strong>
  <strong>😉</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jill: we can try </strong>
  <strong>😉</strong>
  <strong> I doubt the others will mind </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Carlos: thrilling :P</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to visit the carnival?” Carlos asks Mikhail who then laughs and shakes his head.</p><p> “That’s not my thing. And I feel too old for those wild attractions anyway.”</p><p>“Hey, you can go fish some plastic ducks,” the young barista jokes, earning him more laughter.</p><p> “At some stalls you can shoot stuff, if that’s more your thing,” Tyrell tries.</p><p>“Nah. It’s fine. You don’t have to involve me in those things. You better ask my brother. He’d love to shoot things.” Despite it being an obvious joke, the personnel grimaces by thinking about their manager.</p><p> “Yeah, I think he’d rather shoot us,” Murphy huffs.</p><p>“Did you ask Jill too?” Mikhail then changes the subject back to the fun stuff.</p><p>Carlos nods. “Yes. She’ll be there with her friends. Some of them visit our café often as well.”</p><p> “That’s great.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The group of friends has managed to park their vehicles a few streets away from the carnival. By foot they continue. Claire has her arm already hooked around Leon’s. The two walk a bit behind on Brad and Jill who are talking about Brad’s recent flight in a helicopter.</p><p> “So how did Raccoon City look like from above?” Jill is curious.</p><p>“Everyone was tiny like little ants. But we flew a bit lower too. It’s truly impressive. A complete different feel when you’re in the moment, instead of just looking at some picture. Once I get my proper degree, I’ll invite you to be my first guest!”</p><p> “I’ll be waiting then,” Jill smiles.</p><p>Soon their conversation gets less audible because of the sounds of the attraction and the mass being present. Jill throws a look at her phone. According to his text, Carlos is at the fun house which is close to the compact rollercoaster.  She turns around to face the others. “Carlos is at the fun house. Thought I’d go ahead.”</p><p> “Nah, it’s fine. We’ll follow,” Leon says. “Once we’re there we can decide what attractions to go in.”</p><p>“The fun house sounds like a fun starter,” Brad comments.</p><p> “Yeah, let’s go!”</p><p>The students meet up with the STARSbucks employees a few minutes later. It was rather difficult to navigate through the entire crowd.</p><p> “Hey, Jill! It’s great to see you again!” Carlos exclaims. This time the two hug each other in a friendly manner. The girl then introduces her friends properly and Carlos does the same afterward.</p><p> “So what are your main goals today?” Tyrell asks Jill’s group.</p><p>“Just stroll around the fair and see what appeals most,” Leon replies. “But I’m up for whatever you guys want too.”</p><p> “We wanted to go into the fun house,” Murphy says. Brad immediately agrees and a minute later the entire group stands in queue for the attraction. Tyrell, Murphy and Brad are the first to enter. Then follow the two couples.</p><p>When they arrive at the moving staircase, Carlos smirks: “Time to show off your cop skills!” Jill rolls her eyes. “Wanna make a bet?” she taunts and the guy agrees.</p><p> “Okay, first one on the second floor buys the other popcorn or something sweet!”</p><p>“Deal,” Jill smiles.</p><p> “I’ll count down!” Claire says after she listened in on their banter. “On the count of three. One, two, <em>three!</em>”</p><p>Jill and Carlos immediately jump onto the stairs and make a climb for it. Jill moves swiftly and agile. In no time she’s on top. Carlos in the meantime, got his foot stuck by trying to skip two stairs and is now desperately clinging onto the railing in order not to fall down.</p><p> “I win!” Jill gives him a teasing look and crosses her arms. “That’s going to be free cotton candy for me!”</p><p> “You guys want to do it too?” she ask at Claire who’s still downstairs with Leon. The couple look at each other and agree. Again, it’s the girl who wins.</p><p> “There goes our hard-earned money, huh?” Leon jokes at Carlos.</p><p>“Yup. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p>Leon nods. “True.” The next obstacle is a pair of large spinning disks. Tyrell and Murphy are trying to balance it out and hold hands but it works into their disadvantage. When Tyrell loses his balance, he drags Murphy with him and they end up on the floor.</p><p> “Damn it, T!” Murphy grunts.</p><p>“Hey, at least we made it,” Tyrell counters. The other guy looks where they landed. Indeed on the other side.</p><p> “Okay, <em>this</em> is how it’s done!” Claire yells and jumps onto the moving platform. With perfect balance she gets to the other side. Leon and Brad follow her on less stable feet. Then it’s up to Jill and Carlos. Just like the two guys, they hold each other’s hands but unlike the previous duo, they get their without stumbling. One obstacle is a big, spinning barrel. The group dare each other to run through it.<br/>
Brad goes first. Once he’s made it to the other side, he realises how dizzy he’s become and needs to hold onto the railing for a sec. Leon and Tyrell follow short after each other. Tyrell is slightly disoriented from the previous obstacle. Murphy, who ran behind him, helps the taller guy to stay grounded.</p><p>This time Claire has a bit more difficulty with running through the entire device but she gets out nonetheless. Carlos goes first and shows off a little by just standing there long enough before gravity pulls him down and he jumps out of the barrel just in time. He sticks out his hand, inviting Jill to run next.</p><p> It goes smooth right until the end. She somehow trips but Carlos is there to catch her. His strong arms wrapping around her, to support her and stop the fall. She clutches onto him with a face red as a tomato. “T-thanks,” she stammers. The others have already proceeded to the final ‘obstacle’ which isn’t really an obstacle. It’s a large slide. The young men go apart while the couples decide to go together. When she sits in front of Carlos, Jill realises how she’s basically perfect shaped to fit close to Carlos. The ride is over before she knows it.</p><p> </p><p>Once they’re all outside, the group strolls around the fair. Here and there, they stop to look at participants or see what’s for sale. That reminds Claire that the guys have to buy something for them.</p><p> She ends up with a large cotton candy and Jill shares her popcorn with her date.</p><p>“Hey, Carlos! Check this out!” Tyrell exclaims. He’s standing at an attraction that looks like a Hit-The-Bell contraption. Murphy quickly runs toward his colleague. The others follow.</p><p> “Bet you can hit the top?” Tyrell dares his friends.</p><p>“I’m sure,” Claire jokingly replies in Carlos’ place. But she’s already rolling up her sleeves to have a go at it. After the person before her is done she takes up the hammer and slams it down with all her might. Seven. Not bad.</p><p> </p><p>The end score is as followed:</p>
<ul>
<li>Brad: 7.5</li>
<li>Murphy: 7.6</li>
<li>Tyrell: 8.3</li>
<li>Claire: 7.0</li>
<li>Leon: 7.9</li>
<li>Jill: 7.2</li>
<li>Carlos: 8.6</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Jill hasn’t let that opportunity escape to blatantly look at Carlos’ muscles. The guy clearly has them. He flexes on the rest of the group with a shit-eating grin. However, after he has received his prize, he turns softer again and gives the plush bear to Jill.</p><p> “For <em>meu coração</em>,” he smiles.</p><p>Jill happily receives the little gift and presses the bear close to her before they continue their walk around the fair. Carlos’ friends want to give themselves a try at the shooting booth. Murphy surprisingly excels the others and even gets a high score. When Leon also wants to try, Claire loudly cheers him on even when his initial shots were all off.</p><p>As the evening dawns on them, the group go to one of the many snack tents for dinner. The air is filled with their chattering and laughter. Once they’ve finished, Carlos suggests Jill to go to the Ferris Wheel.</p><p>His friends are already at another booth and Brad, Leon and Claire also seem to have another goal in mind. “Just go!” Claire nudges her friend into the right direction. “You were stuck with us long enough,” she adds with a grin.</p><p>Now it’s only Jill and Carlos. The guy asks if she would like another snack.</p><p> “Ice cream is fine. But I want to pay,” she insists.</p><p>“Okay then. I wouldn’t mind paying, though,” Carlos says as he walks after her. She orders for them both and then they have to wait in a queue. They’re lucky and three minutes later they can step into one of the carts. It’s a bit shaky at first but once the wheel starts moving, the cart stabilises. Carlos and Jill sit next to each other, shoulder to shoulder. They share a quiet, gentle moment together. When they’re almost at the top, Carlos tests the waters and wraps an arm around Jill’s shoulder. She answers him with doing the same, even daring to rest her arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. He hums satisfied.</p><p> “This is a nice spot,” Carlos murmurs.</p><p>“Yeah. Great view too. And with the dark sky, it even feels more… romantic,” Jill sighs.</p><p>Carlos chuckles and nods in agreement. The wheel brings them closer to the ground again.</p><p> “Jill, I-,” he’s about to ask if he can kiss her.</p><p>Jill gives him a shy look. Their faces are only a few centimetres apart but once the small cart comes to a stop, it shakes both of them away from each other.</p><p> “Looks our ride is over,” Carlos awkwardly states. Damn it! They were <em>this</em> close.</p><p> </p><p>When they regroup with the rest, Claire is giving them a questioning look.</p><p> “What?” Jill asks</p><p>“Did you two… finally kiss? I mean, the Ferris  Wheel was a pretty neat opportunity, no?”</p><p>The duo blushes but eventually have to debunk the assumption. Carlos’ friends seem to be surprised by the answer as well.</p><p> “This is a whole different kind of Carlos than I’m used to,” Tyrell whispers to Murphy who has to agree.</p><p>Finally, everyone has to part ways again. On her way Brad’s car, Jill can’t help but think about the fact she’d almost kissed Carlos at the Ferris Wheel but they were too late. Afterward, it was kind of too awkward to do it in the presence of her friends. Maybe another time, she hopes. Definitely.</p><p>She sits in the front passenger’s seat while Brad drives them home. Her eyes are closed. The teddy bear comfortably snuggled against her. It had been a great day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Are we a thing yet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The finale y'all TwT</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was such a fun thing to write &gt;w&lt; Like wow... all the fluff &amp; sappiness &lt;3 Hope you'll like it too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How’s it going with your boyfriend?” Ada suddenly asks out of the blue.</p><p>Jill puts down her paper and gives her roommate a look.</p><p> “Don’t tell me he isn’t your boyfriend yet!” the older girl rolls her eyes and chuckles. “You never call each other nicknames?”</p><p> “Well, Carlos does mostly. I just don’t know if it’s my thing to give him a nickname.”</p><p>“You can settle for what that old lady in the restaurant calls him,” Ada smirks. “What was it again? Carli?”</p><p> “<em>Carlito</em>,” Jill corrects her with a reddening face.</p><p>“Ah, right. See? How long have you two been dating already?”</p><p> “Almost three months, I think?” To be honest, Jill has lost track of time. In-between her college filled life, she tries to visit Carlos at the STARSbucks as much as possible. She has been at his apartment a few times now as well. Indeed messier but the last time she came over, he had cleaned thoroughly because he no longer wanted to invite her to a dumpster.</p><p> “Three months and no proper kiss between you? Girl, you have to step up your game!” Ada exclaims as she shakes her head.</p><p> “I-, It’s difficult to find the right time,” Jill tries to defend herself but she knows that’s a lie. She’s just too nervous to take that step and Carlos might be hesitating as well. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t want suddenly invade her personal space or something. “Besides, there have been some….smooches. And some pecks on the cheek,” she adds but that doesn’t help much to convince Ada.</p><p>The Chinese woman takes a sip from her drink and grins. “If I’d date such a hottie, you bet I would’ve kissed him on my first date. But alright, I get it. You two are so over each other, you’re too nervous to get too physical! But let me tell you, taking the initiative will pay off and before you know it, I won’t be able to pull you off of him.”</p><p> The image that that brings, makes Jill blush even more. There have been plenty of times she’d wanted to kiss the guy, but damn why did she never follow through?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The STARSbucks is still closed but the employees are already busy. Tyrell is putting the chairs on the right spot. Murphy is cleaning some plates and glasses and setting up the menu cards.</p><p>Meanwhile Carlos is rearranging some of the shelves and making sure the pastries that are displayed, look mouth-watering and are bathed in the right lighting. They have a new menu and he hopes that by the time Jill visits again, he can offer her the tompouce, a special Dutch pastry type. They made them heart-shaped, instead of the usual brick shape the dessert has. He’s already thinking of a nice note to write for her. One of his new habits: adding short little notes to her orders. Like the very first time before they started dating.</p><p>After he wrote some prompts down, he puts the paper aside and continues with opening the shop.</p><p>The bell rings, announcing a new person. It’s their manager. Carlos doesn’t hide his disappointment. But Nicholai seems to be in a surprising good mood. “Good morning, gentlemen. I see everybody’s working hard today. As it should, as it should.”</p><p> “What brings you here?” Carlos huffs. As far as he knows, it’s not one the usual visit days for the Russian.</p><p> “Checking out the new card. See if it falls in taste with the clients,” Nicholai walks to the back. His eyes prying on any possible mistake from his personnel. Suddenly his gaze fixes on something and before Carlos can stop the other man, said man is reading the paper the barista had laid aside.</p><p> “What do we have here?” Nicholai begins to sarcastically read the sappy words out loud.</p><p>Even though Carlos knows his colleagues and friends know about the notes, it still makes him cringe to hear those notes being read by their despicable manager.</p><p> “I didn’t know you were this romantic and sentimental,” Nicholai huffs as he puts the paper down.</p><p>Tyrell who stands closest, quickly gets the paper and gives it back to his friend. He then faces the taller man, sarcastically commenting: “You should stick around more often then. Maybe get to know us.”</p><p> “Maybe I should,” the bastard grins in reply. He knows damn well he’s not wanted around. Not that he really cares, though. He turns to the lovestruck barista again. “I assume all is going well between you and miss Valentine.”</p><p>Carlos then smirks and crosses his arms. “Of course. You thought otherwise?”</p><p> “Maybe. But good for you.” Everyone is surprised. Nicholai being genuinely caring about his co-workers? “Means you work well. And apparently you are not as distracted as initially thought. There’s no use in depressed employees.” Never mind, Nicholai is still the same selfish bastard.</p><p>However, he is more tolerable and doesn’t have much else to say or pester the staff with. In fact, he almost blends in with the customers. Minding his own business.</p><p> </p><p>Around noon Jill enters the café. She’s together with Brad. He’s wearing a yellow hoodie.  As much as Carlos wants to greet her, he has his hands full at the moment. Literally. An entire plate with iced coffees for a group of teens has to be delivered. However, that doesn’t mean Carlos can wink at the girl when she notices him too. Once he has finally a spare minute, Murphy walks up to him, passing down the order for Jill and Brad’s table. Carlos thanks him and quickly gets to writing down his definite little note for her.</p><p> “Not bad,” a harsh voice startles him, almost making him slip with the pen.</p><p>Nicholai chuckles amused. The sneaky bastard. “You are really going for it.”</p><p> “I sure do,” Carlos snorts as he slips the piece of paper beneath Jill’s glass. Thanks to Tyrell’s recommendation, and by extension Carlos’, Jill had indeed chosen the heart shaped tompouce snack. He takes up the tray and pushes passed the taller man.</p><p> “There you go, you two! Have a great meal and drink!”</p><p>“Thanks,” Brad says. “It looks delicious as always.”</p><p> “Indeed. Thank you, Carlos.”</p><p>“I hope you like the tompouce. It’s really sweet,” Carlos nods.</p><p>Jill puts her fork in the cake and breaks a part off to taste. “It’s not as sweet as you,” she jokes. It makes the barista laugh. “No, for real, it’s tasty. Here, Brad take a bite too.”</p><p> “Hm, great. I’ll have it next time,” her friend approves.</p><p>“I gotta go again. Duty awaits or else Nicholai is gonna fire me. Don’t forget that little note though!” Carlos winks and gets back to work. Jill throws him a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Tyrell just finished his last set of sit-ups at the gym when suddenly he gets a text message. It’s from Claire, one of Jill’s friends. Now that his friend and Jill have been dating more, their friend groups have become closer too. However, it’s unusual for Claire to text him like that. As Tyrell walks to the changing room he opens his phone to see what this is about. He smirks. She wants to set the two up for another date that will hopefully end with a kiss. That’s interesting. Now that he thinks about it, Carlos indeed told him they had never kissed. Like a full on the mouth kiss. It was and still is mindboggling to Tyrell. Then again, this thing with Jill is <em>serious</em>, nothing like Carlos’ previous adventures in flirtland.</p><p>On his way home he decides to make a special group chat for their friends to plan this out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>T made a groupchat</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>T changed the name to </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>Mission Kiss the Girl</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>T added Murphy to the chat</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>T added Leon to the chat</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>T added Claire to the chat</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>T: Hey everyone </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So, Claire messaged me. I think she texted you all too </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But just in case: this group is created to plan out a special date for our two lovebirds </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Claire: In hopes to make them finally kiss and officially declare their status as bf &amp; gf &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>T: that ^ </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hold up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>T added Brad to the chat</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Brad: hey guys</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leon: hi</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Murphy: oh, I see now.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also, hey everyone </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>T: Claire, did you already have something in mind?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Claire: not really but I think the STARSbucks would be a great place</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Murphy: that’s where they first met right?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>T: yup</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leon: That’s really fitting then!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So idea, we could pretend to go to the STARSbucks together as friends</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And oops, we couldn’t make it last minute or smth like that</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Claire: that might work, but idk if they’d buy it and cancel too if none of us are coming</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>T: We can still show up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Just make it clear that we want to give them some privacy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Brad: sounds like that could work</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’m sure they’ll catch the hint then</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What about you guys? You have to work there most of the time</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Murphy: yeah, but then we are one less ‘obstacle’ for them. Though I’d love to help in any way I can!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Claire: someone has to blast some enticing, romantic music in the café </strong>
  <strong>😉</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Murphy: Nicholai will kill me if I mess with the audio</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>T: He won’t be there</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Else I’ll ask Mikhail. Shall I add him to the group?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Murphy: are you serious?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>T: anyone a problem if I’d ask him to get involved?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’m sure he’s willing to help</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Claire: fine by me, if it helps our plan succeed &gt;:)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leon: okay</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Brad: alright</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Murphy: ok</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>T added Mikhail to the chat</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Claire: welcome Mikhail</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Brad: welcome!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leon: Hey :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Murphy: hey, boss</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mikhail: wait, hold up. what’s going on Tyrell? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Who is this? Why are there so many people?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>T: I added you to a group chat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mikhail: oh, okay that makes sense but isn’t this the wrong chat?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I see Murphy is here but no Carlos, nor my brother</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>T: this isn’t a work related chat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Claire, maybe you can help explain?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Claire: sure!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So, Brad, Leon and I are Jill’s friends</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And Carlos is your colleague, and Murphy and Tyrell’s friend as well</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mikhail: Okay? So what am I doing here?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Claire: we realised that Carlos and Jill are beating around the bush with their relation</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>T: we plan to make them confess to each other</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Claire: and have them finally kiss!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mikhail: So Carlos has gone on all those dates and nothing more?!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Baffling and yet not surprising either</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Claire: exactly my thought! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mikhail: so what is your plan?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leon: we want them to go on a date at your shop</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Murphy: and they want us to play some romantic music</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But what about Nicholai?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mikhail: dw about him. A slight change in music for once won’t hurt anybody</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>T: so we can count on you too?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mikhail: Count me in. Carlos deserves that extra happiness</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Murphy: true</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Brad: same for Jill, hard-working girl</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mikhail: so Carlos found his equal in her</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leon: for sure, they’re both busy bees!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>T: I’m going to sleep</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Else someone’s gonna complain tomorrow </strong>
  <strong>😉</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mikhail: sleep well, I see you tomorrow</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Claire: we’ll keep each other updated here, then!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Murphy: good night, T. I see you on Wednesday</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leon: good night!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Brad: see you guys!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It’s already late into the afternoon when Jill leaves the campus together with Brad. Their professor wishes them a nice weekend as they exit their lecture hall. They go straight to the STARSbucks. No detours. Claire’s motorcycle stands on the pavement next to the shop. They find her at the counter, talking to Tyrell. When she sees the two enter the café she waves at them.</p><p> “Hi, Claire. Where’s Leon?”</p><p>“Oh, he was going to come in a bit later. There was some delay with his class and now Irons is keeping all students hostage until everyone has done their presentation,” Claire sighs.</p><p> “Damn, that sucks,” Brad comments.</p><p>“We can still take a seat over there as we wait for him,” Claire suggests. Jill still waits. She is giving Tyrell a look who catches up. “Carlos will be here soon. Don’t worry. He’s never skipped a chance to meet you, now has he?”</p><p>Jill grins in understanding before joining her friends at one of the tables in the most charismatic corner of the coffee shop. They talk about the upcoming exams and the long-awaited summer holiday and their plans. Claire informs them that she’s planning to go on a vacation with Leon and they’ll probably visit his parents too. That makes Jill think about the fact she should introduce Carlos to her parents too one day. As if her friend can read her thoughts, Claire asks: “So, Jill. What about you and Carlos? Have you introduced your boyfriend to them yet?”</p><p> “He’s not my-, not yet. But I should indeed introduce him one day.”</p><p>Claire raises her eyebrow. “About time then. You’re still unbelievable, not promoting him to boyfriend yet!”</p><p> “Well I-,” she gets interrupted by a deep voice. It’s Carlos. Suddenly he stands at the table and Claire quickly stands up to give Carlos her seat: opposite of Jill.</p><p> “Hey, there! Great you’re finally here!” she exclaims.</p><p>A bit puzzled by Claire’s behaviour, Carlos slowly sits down. “Yeah. Hi, Claire. Brad, Jill.”</p><p>Then Brad gets up too. Obviously that raises questions. “I’m going to the restroom,” the guy explains.</p><p> “Well, I’ll go too. And then I’ll wait for my <em>boyfriend</em> at the door.” Claire gives a meaningful look at her friend before leaving the table as well.</p><p> “Well that was kind of weird,” Carlos grunts.</p><p>“Yeah. Anyway, I’m glad you got some free time again,” Jill says with a smile.</p><p> “Same. But it’s alright. I love working here. And you make it better every time you show up.” Carlos holds Jill’s hands in his, squeezing them slightly to add weight to his words.</p><p>Then Tyrell walks up to them. “Good afternoon, my lady. Good afternoon, bro. So today there’s a special menu! So if you’d like to have a look at it,” he says in all seriousness and then hands them a menu card Carlos hadn’t seen before. It’s a menu for couples. It looks highly specialised.</p><p> “What’s the meaning of this, T?” he stammers confused.</p><p>Tyrell turns smug. “Don’t question it. You deserve this, bro.” And then he walks away. In the meantime Brad and Claire have come back but they now sit at a different table. Jill gives them a suspicious look and Claire only winks and gives a thumbs up. Brad follows her actions.</p><p> “I guess we just go along with this then,” Carlos chuckles.</p><p>Jill nods. “Okay, so I think this <em>Lover’s Coup</em> is the best choice.”</p><p> “Yes. We’ll go for that then. Anything else?”</p><p>“I think that’s going to be more than enough for us,” Jill laughs.</p><p> “Good, I’ll bring T the order,” Carlos leaves the table. On his way to the counter, he meets Leon who of course goes sit with his partner and Brad.</p><p> “We’ve decided for the coup,” Carlos states as if this whole situation is completely normal.</p><p>Tyrell smiles. “Good choice.”</p><p> “Hey, T, what music are-, oh hey, Carlos! You’re here!” Murphy appears from the kitchen. He gulps.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Carlos huffs. Something is up.</p><p> “Your friends here want to give you a special afternoon with the young fine lady,” Mikhail pops up too. “They think you two are taking your damn time with something.”</p><p>Carlos stands there speechless. He didn’t think Mikhail would get involved in this but here the old man is. Then his face cracks into a smile. “Oh, that’s what’s all the fuss is about. I get it. Man, I-”</p><p> “No more talking. Go back to your girlfriend!” Mikhail shoos him away with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Did they say anything?” Jill asks when he gets back to their table.</p><p>Carlos scratches through his hair and chuckles. “I think they want us to make our next move.”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” Jill mutters. Now it clicks.</p><p>“They are kind of right, I guess. I mean… So, are we a thing yet?”</p><p> “Maybe? I just never thought about it to make it official. Every time my friends asked me, I realised I haven’t called you my boyfriend yet,” Jill answers embarrassed.</p><p> “So shall we change our status today then?”</p><p>“Ice cream is here!” This time it’s Murphy. He places a large glass bowl full of flavours onto the table before quickly running off. Carlos loudly sighs. Jill chuckles. Oh, they’re dragging this out a lot. She gets her spoon into the ice, scooping up a nice amount and raises it in the air. Carlos then does the same.</p><p> “Alright then, <em>mon chéri</em>, cheers. To our official status of boyfriend and girlfriend then!”</p><p>“Cheers. To our definite relationship-, hey, did you just gave me a nickname?”</p><p> Jill’s face turns smug. “Yep, I just did. Don’t like it?”</p><p> “I do-, wait. What does it mean? I hope not something weird.”</p><p>“Of course not, silly. It means something like honey.”</p><p> “That’s sweet,” Carlos admires. Then he adds: “Just like me, right?”</p><p>“Just like you.” Jill leans over the table. She is definitely going for it now. She’s sure she hears some romantic music in the background. Carlos catches the hint and leans in as well. They then hear footsteps. A quick side glance makes them realise that their friends are now standing all around them.</p><p> “Come on, just kiss already!” Claire can’t contain herself. The others are openly rooting too now.</p><p>Carlos and Jill roll their eyes in unison. “A little bit more personal space, first?”</p><p> “Sorry, sorry.” The others mutter as they take a few steps back, but still stand attentive.</p><p>“Guess we have no choice anymore,” Jill chuckles.</p><p>Finally they close the distance between them and their lips meet. It’s a soft, careful first kiss that’s met with loud applause from their friends.</p><p> “Murphy, quick the music!” Tyrell hisses.</p><p>A few seconds later an overt love song blasts through the speakers of the café. However, the music and the background is completely blurred out by the couple. They only have their gaze fixed on each other. The tension is rising and it’s only solved by another kiss. This one is clearly more daring and passionate. Jill feels her entire face burn, the red on her cheeks spreading to her ears.</p><p> She can still taste the ice cream sweetness on Carlos’ full lips. And that comforting scent that’s always been on him.</p><p>Carlos freezes for a moment when he suddenly is met with a surprisingly cheeky girlfriend who dares to French kiss him. He has to break apart to catch some air.</p><p> “That was pretty amazing,” he gasps, earning him a playful wink from Jill.</p><p>The environment slowly comes back into their vision and their friends all congratulate them.</p><p> “So you two finally a thing now?” Tyrell raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Definitely,” Carlos smiles, his eyes not having left Jill at all.</p><p> “Yes. Guys, I’d like you to meet my<em> boyfriend</em>, Carlos,” Jill then jokingly reintroduces him.</p><p>Claire runs over to her friend, hugging her tightly. “You did it, girl! Finally!”</p><p> “It did take you two long enough,” Brad laughs.</p><p>The redhead nods and then adds: “So I got one question left.”</p><p> “What?” Jill wants to know.</p><p>“When is the wedding?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The answer is YES! Wooh! 8 chapters long, should've called this a slow-burn relation :P<br/>Thank you everyone for the kudos, bookmarks and sweet comments! &lt;3&lt;3 They always brighten my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>